For Now
by Jade Feline
Summary: Official sequel to "To See You". All is not well with Dante and Vergil and much as they try to fix it life just seems to get in the way.  When a series of murders occur with it bring the two together again or simple drive another wedge between them? VxD
1. This Evening We'll Fight

For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story will contain incest, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

Please keep in mind while reading that I have not played the fourth game so if something in this story relates to it, it is entirely unintentional. This is a definite sequel so for your benefit, please read "To See You" first. Other than that, please enjoy!

Chapter one: This Evening We'll Fight

_Crash._

"GODAMNIT VERGIL, YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Perhaps that is because you never listen!"

Lady fired a missile into the roof, effectively grabbing the warring brother's attention. "BOYS! Knock it off!"

The two men sat, still glaring at one another. "I apologise Lady, it is completely inappropriate for us to argue when guests are over," Vergil broke the staring contest with his sibling to look at the angry woman. "But was there really no other way of getting our attention than blowing a hole in the roof?"

"Yeah, seriously." Dante spoke in a reasonable tone of voice but continued to look at Vergil as though he wished the other man would burst into flames. "It costs money to fix that shit- oh wait, Vergil's job can pay for ANYTHING we fucking need."

"Dante, if you were uncomfortable with me seeking employment then you should have spoken sooner. I thought that since your salary could hardly cover both of us and with my savings running low you would be pleased that I'd found a high paying job." Vergil spoke with an exhaustion that indicated this was not the first time they had had this conversation.

"I would've been fine with it if you'd just fucking told me-"

"I did, Dante. This habit of not paying attention to anything that concerns other people ceased to be cute when we hit puberty."

"Shut up!" The younger twin's eyes blazed. "Maybe I'd listen if you didn't pussy foot around everything before finally fucking saying it."

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Lady looked about ready to shoot them both and leave it at that, but managed to restrain herself. "How long have these fights been going on? You never used to be like this."

The two men shot each other a guilty stare. Arguments of this nature had been cropping up even before Vergil started looking for a job.

The first few months after Trish left their lives for good, everything had been bliss. The two brothers had worked together with Lady, fighting demons and collecting their bounty. After a while however, they began to argue. At first they were little things like, "clean up after you eat," or "we can't afford that," but soon, everything seemed to set them off. One of the main problems was money. No matter how much they tried to save, it always seemed to slip through their fingers. Then Vergil found out about the debt.

It turned out that Dante's exploits often cost more money than they earned causing the young man to borrow significant amounts of cash from the bank. This in itself shouldn't have sparked such a huge fight; after all, debt could be paid off if they worked together. It was that Vergil found out through an eviction notice in the mailbox when his brother had gone off with Lady somewhere. After that it was only a matter of time before he found the overdue bills hidden around the house.

That had led to their biggest fight yet; one that they were still recovering from. It spurred Vergil to get a job. A high paying office job as it turned out. Yes, it meant that he had to be around many humans he detested, interact with dull, stupid people, and have no time to go off with Dante and Lady, but he had pulled through it for Dante. Instead of being grateful however, the younger twin was mortified and upset. Another fight.

And now it was about Vergil's promotion.

"A few." Dante muttered.

The woman in front of them bit her lip and took a deep breath. "A few." She repeated. "Bullshit. Whatever. Sorry to cut this short boys, but I have a date. Can I count on you two to not Devil Trigger and kill each other before we hang out again?"

After receiving a quick nod, she winked at them. "Don't worry, you guys will bounce back. You always do." Then she was out the door and driving off.

Dante's eyes slid over to Vergil's. "A date, huh?"

The other man slid a finger absentmindedly down the table. "It has been a long time since you and I went out during the evening."

"And whose fault is that?"

The two were at the door in seconds. "Do you have the keys?" Vergil asked mildly, grabbing their swords.

"Who do you think you're talking to Verg?" Dante laughed, wrenching open the door.

Fights were one thing, but Lady was another. The two were willing to put their argument on hold if it meant looking after the only woman alive that they cared about. Before they jumped on the motorcycle Dante kissed Vergil on the cheek. "Sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes." He mumbled.

"And I'm sorry that I do not tell you as much as I should." The elder replied. "Would you like to drive?"

Dante's face split into a grin as he hopped on the bike, feeling his brother's strong arms encircling him. "Love you." The engine revved.

"I love you too." And they sped off after Lady having made up; if only temporarily.

Lady glanced at her watch as the waiter brought a menu. "Are you expecting someone Miss?"

She nodded, glancing out the window at an approaching figure. "Yes, he's coming now."

The twins watched Lady dine with a man who was obscured by one of the silk plants in the restaurant. They saw her smile and laugh, saw him brush something off of her cheek.

"This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong." Dante peered through the fake foliage at the man but was still unable to make out any defining features.

"Once again your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me." Vergil hissed back. "Can you not sense that? This is no date. She is hunting."

The younger swung around to face his older twin. "What? Why would she hunt without me?"

"Maybe because you have a tendency to destroy whatever structure we're in along with the demons. Hello Boys." The female voice was soft, but deadly.

"What the hell Lady?" Dante hissed through the plant. "Isn't your demon listening?"

"He went to the bathroom." She said sharply. "He'll be back in a sec."

"Can't you even give us the rundown?" The younger twin had set a whine in his voice that caused Vergil to squeeze his shoulder in warning.

"Fine. This guy has been causing a lot of deaths uptown. Stealthy though. I wouldn't have heard anything except that he's apparently taken down a few big names in society."

Dante whistled low. "Damn, bumping off the high class assholes. What's he got against slumming it? Demons usually go for the highest concentration of people. S'why downtown is so popular with them, what's different about this guy?"

"I don't know, I don't care." The plant rustled with her determination. "Either way, he's gonna die."

"Shh." Dante's head snapped over to Vergil and Lady went quiet. "He's gone. I can no longer sense him. Dante, do you feel anything?"

The younger twin furrowed his brow. "No... Shit, wait... Yes! Not him though. It's... they're-"

The rest of the restaurants patrons and staff morphed and twisted horrifically until their former shapes were unrecognisable.

"SHIT" all three voices sounded in unison and they dove out of the way of incoming demons. After that it was difficult to determine which weapon belonged to whom as they were almost passed between the three in a bloody waltz. Blood sprayed against the walls and sand hit the floor. Finally, all cadavers had fallen, and the devil twins, still back to back, looked at Lady before tearing out the door. All they saw were their motorcycles dismantled on the road and the headlights of a car in the distance. The man was gone.


	2. Tonight I'll Love You

For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story will contain incest, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

Chapter 2: Tonight I love You

"Well gentlemen, it's been fun but I need to get home and tell my employer why I let the demon I've been tracking for the past two months escape." Lady slammed her guns back into their holsters and stuck and accusing finger in Dante's face. "You can bet your asses I'll be blaming it solely on you."

Dante swatted the finger away. "Well shit Lady, it's not like it was a goddamn trap or anything! I'm so sorry that we were worried about you when you OBVIOUSLY didn't need our help."

"Did you develop your sarcasm in during your fights with Vergil?" She shot back angrily.

Before Dante could respond Vergil laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly. "Obviously we have intruded where we are not welcome. I suggest however that we leave this site before the police arrive."

A shrill beeping noise went off from inside Vergil's pocket. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the resentment on his brother's face before pulling out his cell phone and looking at the message.

"I need to go." Vergil said apologetically.

"Course you do." Dante muttered. "Guess we better head home then." He glared at the ground before Vergil pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and slipped something into his hand.

"Go out and get yourselves some drinks on me. I'll be back late at any rate so when you're done, just walk over to our place to sleep." He directed the last statement to Lady and hailed a taxi down for himself, his gut twisting uncomfortably. He felt that tonight would simply drive another wedge between them but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Dante and stepped into the vehicle that had pulled up.

As the taxi drove away Vergil allowed himself one last glance at the two shrinking figures before pulling out his cell phone again and delicately tapping in the numbers. "Alright, brief me, what seems to be the problem?"

An anxious male voice came from the other end of the line. "I'm really sorry for calling you so late Mr. Vergil, I just didn't know who else to go to with this and you said I could call if-"

"Jones. What happened?"

"Our clients files are missing."

Vergil took a deep, inaudible breath to calm himself.

"Why are our clients files missing Jones?"

"Because... um..."

"Because what?"

"I sort of tripped and spilled coffee on the master computer and then it started crackling so I started hitting random keys but then this huge warning screen came up so I might've punched it and then the screen went black and I'm really, REALLY so-"

"It's fine." Vergil kept his voice steady and did his best to relax his clenched hands before he broke the phone. "I will be there in less than five minutes, but until then I must ask you not to panic and more importantly not touch anything else. Are we clear?"

"Well, yes but what if I could just-"

"Jones. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes Mr. Vergil."

The silver haired man snapped his phone shut and fought back every demonic urge in his body to slaughter his colleague. "Floor it." He hissed at the driver, silently praying that his brother was having a better time of it than he was.

Dante stared at where the cab had been long after it vanished from sight. It was Lady's unimpressed voice that jolted him out of his unhappy trance. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

He turned to face her with a bitter smile fastened to his lips. "Now we go and get drunk with my brother's money."

The corners of her mouth twitched a little in response and she nodded. "You're paying to get my bike fixed you know." She said, face finally slipping into an exasperated smile. He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll fix it myself, I've gotten pretty damn good at it, now are we gonna go or not?"

Lady's eyebrows shot up before she plucked the credit card out of his hand and started off towards the Bullseye. He followed, a vaguely uneasy feeling n his stomach at the expression on her face.

He was right to be worried. An hour later, Lady, still sober had begun drilling him for answers she could only get when he was this inebriated. He was grateful, if a little wary that she kept his drinks coming.

"So, what started these fights? I was picking up tonight that they aren't exactly a new development."

Dante allowed himself another swig of booze before responding. "S'that fuckin job of his... Nah, that's not bein' fair. Okay, so ya know that even before Vergil came back I had debt, right? 'Course ya do, you're one o' the people I owed... did I ever pay you back?"

"Don't get side tracked, you were telling me how this started."

He nodded, but soon stopped when he found that it made him dizzy. "Right... well, livin' alone wasn't so bad 'cause it was juss me I had to look after. But then he came back an' it was great but then... I dunno, suddenly th' loans weren't enough anymore, we kept losin' money and I... I panicked. Hid the bills. Didn't wanna worry Verg, you know? Figured one of our jobs'd pay off eventually but we've been hitting such a goddamn dry spell, y'know?" He gesticulated wildly, almost knocking over his now empty glass.

Lady frowned, nodding slightly as she moved the glass out of harm's way. In the mean time, Dante had dropped him arms and was staring at the table. "So he found 'em and we fought and I guess he talked about gettin' a job or somethin' but I thought he was just sayin' stuff. I mean, in this economy? No one can get a job right now but..."

"But he did." She finished for him. He nodded, his gaze not leaving the table, a sort of glazed expression on his face.

"I woulda paid it off," he whispered hoarsely, "I was doin' everything I could so that things could be okay again. I was real close to fixin' it, but then he came in sayin' that he got a great high payin' job and that he got an advance an' that he paid off all o' my debt... I was really trying-"

"Why does it matter so much that he paid it off?" Lady prodded as gently as she could.

"Because... because it made my tryin' seem like nothin', like he fixed it all up for me and expected me to be grateful 'cause my wonderful brother swooped in to save the day with his greatness and that all my trying was... pathetic, worthless, like maybe soon he won't need me anymore."He broke off staring at his hands.

"Lady?"

"Mm?"

"Am I becomin' useless?"

Her gaze softened and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Of course not. Vergil knows that too. He loves you and he'll always need you. Now, I think you've had enough alcohol tonight, let's get you home, okay?"

He mumbled something incoherent and she scooted a few inches closer to hear.

"Hm?"

"M'gonnabesick"

There was barely enough time for her eyes to widen before Dante vomited on her lap and passed out. Lady sat there for a moment before she opened her mouth to find words to help her, but only two words ended up coming out. "Aw, fuck!"

Vergil ran a hand haggardly down his face as he stepped out of the rancid smelling cab. It had taken all of his patience and then some not to snap Jones' head off and rejoice in the resulting blood spray an hour earlier. Instead he sent the apologetic man home and struggled with the computers himself for a while before filing a report on the damage done and adding a guarantee that first thing in the morning he would take care of it.

He trudged through the front door and came face to face with a drowsy Lady. "Jesus you're home late." She said stifling a yawn. "I guess it doesn't matter that much. Siddown, we're having a talk."

A flare of annoyance shot through him. "Lady, as you have just articulated it is quite late and I'm extremely- are you wearing Dante's pants?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. He threw up on my lap so my skirt is in the wash, which brings me to my first point. He got drunk over you." Upon seeing that Vergil was opening his mouth to protest she ploughed on. "Admittedly I kept him that way to get information about- oh don't look at me like that I'm paying for it now with the skirt. The point is that he's really trying and he feels like you're undercutting him. The way I see it the both of you are being really stupid. Don't get me wrong, I think you two are adorable but the fact that you two are trying to fix things in your own way without even talking to each other about it is the dumbest thing I've ever seen. It's always a communication factor with you two isn't it?"

She dragged a hand through her hair before seeming to deflate. "Well, anyways, talk to each other in the morning and please PLEASE just try to listen. Also, don't let Dante roll on to his back; I'm kinda worried that he might choke on his own vomit."

Vergil was too tired to argue and by the looks of things Lady was getting too tired to stand. Helping one another up the stairs they parted ways to their separate sleeping arrangements. Vergil looked down at the sleeping face of his brother and smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Stripping down wearily he curled in next to his nearly comatose twin and wrapped his arms protectively around him with the knowledge that whatever tomorrow brought, tonight they were still together and with that last comforting thought, sleep claimed him.

Whew, chapter two done relatively quickly. I hope that there are no glaring errors! To my Reviewers for chapter 1:

Poison: Please do stick with it! I always continue with what I post. Thanks for reviewing!

Juoduma: What are you going to do, right? These boys are silly when it comes to matters of the heart. I'm so excited for a return fan!

Thanks to all who are reading, please keep telling me what you think!


	3. By Midnight: Fear and Fuckery

For now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story contains incest, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

By Midnight: Fear and Fuckery

"..ante."

Dante stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes, choosing instead to snuggle deeper into the bed. The voice called him again and his head gave an unpleasant throb. Suddenly light flooded the room and Lady's voice boomed around his head.

"Dante, it's time to get up and fix my motorcycle." She said cheerily, watching in mild amusement as the silver haired man dove under his blankets.

"Lady, turn off the goddamn sun!" Came the muffled, groggy voice from under the covers.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the blinds a bit. "I'm keeping your pants by the way, there's absolutely nothing I can do for my skirt and besides," she threw an appreciative look down at herself "They make my ass look great." She had to lean down to hear to hear his reply. "Vergil? He tried to wait for you to wake up but he had to go to work." Another pause as a disgruntled voice was passed through a few layers of cotton. "It's not early you dumbass, it's past noon! No, that's it; time to get up."

The string of profanities that emerged when she ripped the blankets away was so obscene that she actually paused. "Nice. Well, when you deign to get up, Vergil left something for you in the kitchen. I'm going home and I really don't care how it gets fixed but you have three days to do it." And with that she turned on her heel, pulled the blinds all the way up again and left.

"God fucking DAMNIT." He hissed as the hangover sank its claws into his skull and grabbed the blankets from the floor, wrapping them around himself before skulking to the kitchen. Inside was a cup of coffee with a plate set on top to keep it warm and two aspirin. He sat on the floor of the kitchen instead of going back into the light filled bedroom and drank his coffee, sighing in relief as the hangover finally started to recede. He struggled to his feet and washed out the cup, noticing a note on the fridge as he did.

Dante, we should talk. How to you feel about eating out tonight?

-Vergil

Dante chewed his lip nervously. "Damn Verg, ominous enough?" Note in hand, he went downstairs to the phone. He picked it up. Hung it up. Picked it up again and dialled. Hung up and swore a bit about misdialing. Glaring at the phone Dante picked it up and dialled ferociously. "Hey... Yeah I know, I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up after work... Well I'm just about to start fixing them. The damage to ours wasn't all that bad... well I'm just that good! 'Kay, I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone and slid down onto his desk. Okay, so that hadn't been all that bad. There had been nothing in Vergil's voice that led him to think something was wrong. "Better get to work..." He muttered and set out into the day.

Vergil had waited and waited for Dante to wake up but when he looked at the clock and saw that he was already two hours late for work he scribbled out a quick note and set a plate on the cup of coffee he brewed before running out and catching a cab. He did not relax in the cab and began immediately calling any computer company who could come in and fix the problem.

Charging into the office the secretary immediately handed him the day's schedule. "Mr. Charm is not happy Vergil; he wants to see you in his office ASAP!"

Vergil cringed inwardly but gave her a small nod. "Thanks Cheryl, I'll get over there now."

On his way through the hall he almost collided with Jones who mumbled a distracted apology before Vergil was hauled sideways into an office.

"Mr. Charm I-"

"Sh." The other man peered through the blinds briefly before turning back to face him. "Good, Jones is gone, and now I would very much like an explanation as to why our client files are missing."

"Sir, late last night there was an accident involving the main computer. Now, I believe we have backup disks somewhere but I've been unable to locate them as of yet."

Mr. Charm nodded impatiently. "Yes, but what about the hard copies?"

"We don't keep hard copies for the sake of our client's privacy."

"Damnit!" Vergil's employer sat down in his desk and whacked his head against it before straightening in his chair. "This is why I hate computers... They're so damn unreliable!" He let out a long sigh. "Have a seat Vergil, I'm not angry at you, I'm just concerned." He began to scribble onto a piece of paper similar to many others all over the office.

"Another poem Sir?"

A weary smile. "Nothing else calms me down quite like it. You must have something like that."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Suddenly Vergil's cell phone rang and upon seeing who it was he had to fight back a smile at the coincidence. "I'm sorry Mr. Charm I have to take this." And with a nod of consent he pressed the talk button. "Dante, I'm at work." A slight frown creased his face. "I'm not sure if you remember but our bike is broken... Still, it would take a professional to fix it that quickly... Alright well if you're certain then I'll see you tonight." He snapped the phone shut and sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"Trouble at home?" Vergil jumped slightly at his boss' voice cutting the silence. The man was watching him intently.

"A little I suppose." The silver haired man admitted reluctantly. "Nothing that can't be fixed though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. About the trouble, not about the ease with which it will be fixed." He corrected himself quickly. "Would you like to talk about it over dinner?"

Vergil froze, now looking at his employer warily. "I'm sorry sir, I already have someone that I-"

"Oh! No, you misunderstand me. I'm married; I was simply speaking as a co-worker."

There was an awkward pause before Vergil said: "You were concerned about something?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if you heard about this already but there has been a string of murders recently." He paused to see if his employee had heard this before and continued once he received a nod. "Well, the victims had two things in common, the first being that they were all quite wealthy and the second being that they were all clients of ours."

Vergil's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know this?"

"I have a friend in the police department; they will be coming to question us tomorrow. Anyway I've probably said too much already, but I just wanted to tell you beforehand. Be careful, I'd hate to lose my best worker."

The meeting was over and they both knew it. "Thank you, sir." Vergil smiled tightly and got up to leave but a hand snagged his arm.

"When trouble comes don't sit and stew, say my name; I'll come to you." Mr. Charm beamed. "What do you think?"

The sliver haired man swallowed. "If you don't mind me saying, it isn't one of your best." After that he politely excused himself and fled to his own cubicle.

After fixing their bike, Dante barely had time to shower all of the grime away before speeding off to go see his brother. He hated sitting outside the building, the way people looked at him pissed him off.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Vergil came out of the building. He raised his hand to wave his brother over but didn't get any acknowledgement in return.

"Something up?" He asked as the older twin swung onto their bike.

"Just... an odd day at work. I have some information for Lady but... I am very glad that you are here. Things today were just-" He broke off, putting his arms around his twin. "Please drive."

Normally Dante would've put up more of a fuss but as his brother was almost cutting off his air supply he simply asked for directions and drove quickly. On the surprisingly long drive he tried a few times to make conversation but gave up pretty quickly and just sped up.

The restaurant was nice enough, not too fancy but not shabby. The two men slid into a booth and ordered before Vergil began filling him in.

"-and the office is in a high state of panic, I walked in on Jones rocking back and forth saying 'I can't do this' repeatedly and the others aren't doing much better. Mr. Charm is looking everywhere for those backup disks but I really don't think that he will be able to find them because I have been over the office thrice and I-"

"Whoa, Verg calm down, there are two problems with your story. First of all your boss' name is Mr. Charm; secondly, you just used the word thrice in a goddamn sentence."

It was a struggle not to grin when Vergil gave him a look that could make paint peel off of the walls but then to his surprise his older twin seemed to deflate slightly.

"I apologise, this is not what I meant to talk about tonight." His brother said, lowering his voice as their food arrived. "You see, when I came home and you were dead to the world Lady had words with me."

Dante felt a twinge of discomfort in his stomach. He couldn't remember exactly what he said last night but he could almost guarantee that it hadn't been very nice. He cursed her silently for getting him that drunk before grumbling out: "Yeah, she does that. I'm gonna go ahead and say sorry ahead of time for whatever I said that she told you about."

"Hm? Oh, no, she didn't say anything particularly disparaging, simply that we needed to communicate better; that we are both trying to save the other without explaining ourselves better. I must admit that I have noticed this too, I just wasn't willing to take the time to talk to you. Something I regret."

The younger of the two picked at his food, gnawing at his lip. "I did try you know. I should've talked to you about the debt sooner but I really thought I could make it go away before you noticed." He looked up semi-defiantly at his brother's calm face. "I know I haven't been that supportive of your job but... I'm sorry your day sucked ass."

Vergil started to laugh and almost choked on a piece of steak. "Eloquently put. Thank you for the thought though, it was... sweet." Dante felt Vergil's knee brush his leg appreciatively and saw a spark in his eyes that anyone else would dismiss as nothing. He knew better. That was happiness kept secret from other people. It was just for the two of them.

"I guess my major beef with your job is that I never get to see you anymore." The younger said between bites. "Sex all by yourself gets pretty boring really fast." He grinned as he got the desired spit take from his twin.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Vergil hissed, but the spark was still there.

"I dunno man, I guess I just feel like a wife waiting for you to get back home and plough me." Dante sighed and shrugged, though he had lowered his voice substantially. "I gotta be a man too sometimes, you know?"

Now Vergil was deliberately ignoring him, saying rather loudly; "I think I'd like a car. I mean, you've done a great job fixing up our bike, but sometimes a car would simply be more convenient, and right now I think we can afford to get a nice one."

Dante was only half listening though as Vergil's hand had started to move up his thigh, stroking ever so delicately. He threw a shocked/pleased look at his seemingly indifferent twin, trying to keep his own face as straight as possible. "A car, huh? What's... wrong with the... bike?" He sank his teeth into his lip as a finger ghosted over his growing erection.

"Oh you know, to carry things and such. Admittedly I do prefer motorcycles but I think we should get something bigger."

"Shit." Dante bit his hand before standing abruptly and slamming money down on the table. "We're continuing this conversation outside. No one here needs to hear about our fucking business transactions and I'm not staying another goddamn second." He stormed out, pausing just long enough outside the door so that Vergil could see him head down an alley to the right.

As soon as his twin had caught up with him in the darkness he grabbed him and plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth, putting up a brief fight for dominance before allowing himself to be pushed against the wall. Dante let out a deep moan as Vergil's knee rubbed between his legs.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that Verg?"

"You love it." Vergil purred into his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and nibbling.

"Fuck!" Dante jutted his hips forward, seeking the friction he knew his brother could provide.

"Think you can keep quiet? We wouldn't want to be caught here." And though Dante couldn't see Vergil's face he could tell that the other was smirking.

"Fuck you." He groaned in frustration keeping his voice low in hopes of getting relief.

"Perhaps later in a place that isn't so filthy, however I can't leave you with nothing; that would be cruel."

Dante was about to swear again when his twin dropped to his knees, unzipped his pants and licked a line down the underside of his cock. He had to bite his fist to keep from calling out but he couldn't stop a muffled moan from escaping when Vergil wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked.

"Dammit Vergil." He whispered after he wrenched his hand from his mouth to bury it in his brother's hair. That deliciously hot mouth slid up and down his shaft, sucking and licking until Dante let out a cry out pleasure and released into Vergil's mouth.

He heard shuffling as the other man stood and presumably tidied himself. "You know, I'm fairly certain half the neighbourhood heard that." The elder said dryly.

Dante smiled sheepishly before tucking himself back in and zipping up his jeans. "Sorry 'bout that, it's just been a long time since we-"

_Crash_

"Aw hell, what now?" He glared at the mass that had just fallen beside him.

"Give me a moment." Vergil muttered, shining the light of his cell phone on the thing before breathing in sharply.

The body lay broken and dead with its stomach slit open and its hand grasping at its own entrails. By the looks of things it had tried to devour the innards before it died. The eyes were rolled back and appeared to be somewhat sunken in, with flecks of foam and blood around its mouth.

"Dante, we have to get away from here."

Dante only hesitated for a second but that was long enough for his brother's hand to reach out and snag his arm, hauling him back to the bike at a demonic speed he hadn't seen in a while. "Drive!"

The younger hit the gas and they were off in moments, screeching around the corner and heading home at breakneck speeds. He didn't say anything out loud but he could feel Vergil's body rigid against his, could feel the note of panic that sailed through his twin but he waited. Once they got back to the shop and Vergil did an almost frantic search before locking the doors and holding Yamato as stiffly as he used to.

"Vergil, what's the matter with you! You've seen shit like this before, we both have! Weapons or not we could take whatever did that! Why are you so shaken up?"

His brother's face was like a mask of frost and his voice was clipped. "First of all, we couldn't afford to be there when the police showed up; secondly, that man was not only a higher up in society, it was a respected demon of significant power. And finally..." He drew in a deep breath to steady himself. "That was another one of my company's clients, so Mr. Charm was right. Whatever is doing this is targeting those connected with my company, and because of me, that means we could be next."

Dante glared at his icy twin, but conceded his point. "Okay, so we got more info of how this thing kills and who it's targeting, what happens now?"

"Now, we call Lady."

Hooray! Third chapter done pretty damn quickly even though I'm really not pleased with the chapter names. I regret to inform you all that the next chapter won't be up for another two weeks or so but I hope that you like what is already here. Please continue to read, enjoy, and (hopefully) review!


	4. Lunch: Of Monsters and Mysteries

For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story will contain incest, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

Extra Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Chapter Four: Lunch- Monsters and Mysteries

"Okay, so here's the data I already have." Lady opened a folder and placed various documents, pictures and notes on the table. "Now that you have this, you need to tell me what you know, I didn't leave my shower halfway through and taxi it all the way down here for nothing. Speaking of taxis, is my bike done yet?"

Dante shook his head. "Listen, we're not telling you shit 'til you let us join the mission. Right Vergil?" He looked at his brother to find that the elder had picked up each of the pictures and was looking them over with a completely blank expression. "Vergil?"

Vergil's head snapped up. "What?" When Dante repeated himself the other twin looked at Lady calmly. "It is probably best that we join forces. Of course, if you deny our help we will simply conduct an investigation of our own."

"Jeez you guys, why else would I have brought the folder? This is bigger than I can handle by myself. Now can we please talk about what you know?"

Dante explained the events of the night as best he could (fellatio omitted) following up with a description of the body. "Vergil says that all these guys were clients of his company but the list went missing when the computer went to shit. His boss Mr. Bitch-"

"Mr. Charm."

"-says that the police are gonna be doing a check in at the company. Also says that the killer might be coming after anyone attached to the place."

Lady rubbed her temples and looked at the still stone faced Vergil. "What the hell kind of company do you work at?"

"Security." Came the curt reply "Undoubtedly we will be losing business very quickly as soon as our clients begin to connect the dots. It should only take another day or so after the police report that the press gets a hold of this." Vergil had placed the photos next to each other on the desk in order of the killings. "The killer is a demon as I do not believe a human is capable of doing this, especially after what we saw tonight. The demon in question is getting bloodier as time goes on, almost as though he is gaining power. The way in which these victims were killed seems different each time except for the eyes." He motioned them to come closer and once they did, he indicated the eyes of each. "These people were sleep deprived and quite possibly possessed. The red skin around the eyeball, the slight hollowing in the socket; these people were driven mad before they died, tonight's certainly was."

He hadn't looked at them once through this explanation and now when Lady reached out to touch his shoulder he grabbed her wrist, almost breaking it without a thought before letting go and backing away. "Jesus Vergil what's the matter with you?" She bit out angrily, massaging her wrist.

"I...I apologise." His knuckles were white at his sides. "I think I may be a little over tired. That is no excuse of course but... Tomorrow I am going to do a bit of research after work to see if any particular demon meets our criteria. You two must be extremely careful in the meantime and not do anything reckless. Lady, you are of course welcome to stay the night but I need to... Good night." He nearly tore out of the room; mask like expression beginning to crack.

Dante looked at Lady in bewilderment, speaking only when he was certain his twin was out of earshot. "What the hell was that all about? It's like he's scared or something."

Lady frowned as she tried to make sense of it herself. "Well... it stands to reason that he'd be a little nervous if he thought you were in danger which he obviously does. You and I are both connected to the company through Vergil after all- oh wait. Oh shit..." Her hand flew to her forehead. "Why didn't I pick up on it?"

"What?"

She looked at him uncomfortably. "Dante, what happened to Vergil on that island?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "The hell does that have to do with-" Dante eyes went wide as saucers. "Aw fuck, no wonder. Even when I found him he looked like lasagne but he talked about being... being sawed open, that he had his head fucked with. Cause of who he is though it didn't kill him, they just did it for months."

Lady looked at the photos again. "He must have seen himself in every one of these pictures, in every killing. The dead demon you guys saw tonight must have brought back a lot of repressed memories."

"But why the hell is it still bugging him? That was almost a year ago! Why can't he just move on?"

"You are so unbelievably dense sometimes Dante." She spat, scowling a dark cloud of anger at him. "It doesn't work like that! An incident that traumatizing haunts people for life, especially when there's a chance that it could happen again to them or someone they love! You're such a... boy sometimes!" She took a deep breath and continued more quietly. "Listen, right now Vergil needs you and I doubt he wants to admit that to himself so you need to be there without his asking. I'm going to bed." As she walked away Dante heard her mutter: "Men. And they wonder why we stereotype them."

Fear unlike any he had experienced in almost a year gripped Vergil, and now that he was away from the two downstairs he dropped the shaky facade of calm and submerged himself in it. Clamping his hands over his mouth to bite back a scream as the images of the night caught up with him, forcing him to remember, forcing him to relive them.

He pulled himself back into a state of relative sanity and began to undress. Catching sight of himself in the mirror he flinched, immediately seeing Nelo Angelo look back at him. He approached the mirror angrily, ready to smash it when instead of Nelo Angelo it became all of the bodies, each with his face.

Vergil tore his gaze from the mirror and shrank back into the bed. Raised voices were drifting up from the reception area but they quickly became screams in his ears, grating into his bones. Hands, claws everywhere, ripping, tearing flesh from his bones, laying him open, invading his mind. Inside his head Dante was nowhere and everywhere, screaming in pain and hate. Dante was dead; they had made him kill his brother. He wished he were dead but first, they were inside of him and he had to get them out.

A choked sob shook him before he was shaken back to reality by two strong hands and Dante was there and safe and running a hand through his hair looking scared himself. Vergil raised a hand to touch his twins face before seeing that it was covered in blood. Looking down he saw the finger tips of his other hand imbedded in his stomach and five bloody holes where his others used to be.

"Oh." He said simply before Dante engulfed him in a hug, shaking, apologizing over and over. It didn't really make a lot of sense to him but he dislodged his other hand and hugged back, the devil healing process closing the wounds with relative swiftness. "Dante... Dante, I'm fine. Look at me."

"You're not fucking fine. Lady was right; I'm a goddamn idiot. I'm sorry..." His twin's voice was muffled into his shoulder but Vergil heard it clear as day and though he didn't quite understand it he pressed a kiss to the top of the younger's head.

"Dante, I apologise for the inconvenience but do you think you could wake me if I begin to stir in the middle of the night?"

"Sure." Dante's voice came out hoarsely as he pulled away. "I'm just gonna stay up for a bit longer, you go to sleep."

Vergil gave him a brief nod of gratitude before lying down and falling asleep with the love of his life's eyes on him. What he didn't know was that those eyes didn't leave him all night as he slept and when he woke in the morning his brother yawned and stretched as though he'd been asleep all night.

"You are up quite early for you, is something wrong?" He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Dante's. "You're a little warm. Maybe you should get more sleep?"

"Naw." Dante grinned "I gotta fix Lady's bike today, figured I should get up early. She might never leave if I don't."

"I heard that!" Lady's voice carried from the other room.

"You were s'posed to!" The younger yelled back as Vergil got up and cracked his back.

The elder wasn't certain he should mention last night as he only remembered flashes of it himself. If he strained then he could recall crippling fear before his mind tried to repress it again. He sighed, striding into the bathroom and speeding through his morning ablutions. "Dante?" The younger twin poked his head into the bathroom. "Listen, I do not recall a good deal of what went on last night but... thank you for staying with me."

"Aw Verg, you're so friggin' sappy sometimes." Dante wandered further into the bathroom and kissed him, running his hands up Vergil's back and pressing his fingers into a knot he found there. An involuntary groan of pain and pleasure escaped the other man's lips.

"Dante...mm, Dante much as I would love to stay and continue this I really can't be late today. The police are coming in and- ohyesthere!" His cheeks grew warm as he reluctantly tugged his brother's hands away from his sore back. It was rare that anyone could catch him off guard and even rarer when he enjoyed it. "If I am not on time people will ask questions which will undoubtedly lead them here. I know how little you enjoy dealing with police."

Dante grumbled and pulled away. "Cops have it in for me."

The corners of Vergil's mouth twitched in a tiny smile before he walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. "If everything goes smoothly then I should be back in time to make dinner but don't hold me to it. Oh, and Dante, if the police do swing by, please refrain from provoking them in any way."

More grumbling, a quick peck on the cheek and Vergil walked out the door.

Lady came out of the other room in a baggy t-shirt of the twins' and watched Vergil hail a taxi. She looked at Dante who was also staring at the entrance chewing his lip. "Do you think he suspected? You look half dead."

Dante raked his fingers through his hair and gave a jaw cracking yawn. "Naw, I don't think he even remembers asking me. Vergil represses a lot. Defence mechanism, ya know? It's not the first all nighter I've pulled so I'm pretty good at hiding it." He went to go lie back down but Lady caught his arm firmly.

"Just because I'm proud of you doesn't mean you don't have to fix my bike. I need it for tomorrow." And with that she tossed him a shirt and gave him a shove towards the garage.

"Bitch."

"Suck it up Mr. Fixit."

As Vergil walked in he managed to feign surprise at the sight of police swarming the building. A hand gripped his shoulder roughly and a man began yelling at him. "You can NOT be here Dante! This is my goddamn investigation and you are NOT going to screw things up here!" The silver haired man turned slowly to face his accuser who quickly wilted under the cold gaze he was given.

"I am afraid you are quite mistaken _sir_, my name is Vergil. I work here. I would be very interested to know, however, what your superiors would think of one of their officers interfering with the law simply get in petty jabs to the wrong person. That being said, my brother has solved forty three of your cases and assisted with countless others so I believe it would be in your best interest not to refuse his help should he offer it. No doubt your chief would _love_ to know about-"

"I'm sorry Officer Brown, there seems to have been a misunderstanding, please continue with your investigation." Mr. Charm briskly whisked Vergil away from the stunned cop and pulled him into his office. "Vergil in my years of dealing with the police I have learned an important lesson: Don't provoke them. Now, as you have done just that I would like to know why. Sit."

Vergil sat stiffly, silently berating himself for doing exactly what he'd told his brother not to. "I apologise sir, I have had dealings with that police officer in the past. He thought that I was my brother and-"

"-and he can be a bully to those who have crossed him in the past. It's only natural that you got defensive... but you know he's going to make our lives here a lot harder now, right?" Before Vergil could reply his boss raised his hand for silence, frowning slightly before going to the door and opening it causing Jones to tumble in. "It's rude to eavesdrop. I think the police want to speak with you Jones. Go."

The man shuffled out, throwing a backward glance at the two of them before being shut out by Mr. Charm. He waited for a moment to make sure no one was listening before turning back to Vergil. "I was really looking for a better time to tell you this but I can't afford to wait any more. First, did you kill those people?"

Startled, Vergil's head snapped up to look at the other man. "Of course not, why would you think I had something to do with-"

"Because I know who you are." Mr. Charm cut him off for the third time that day, this time shocking him into silence. "I know who you are and I know about your past. You think I don't do background checks? My wife is really into the occult so I already knew the legends, but when you said your name was Vergil Sparda? Who wouldn't be suspicious?"

Vergil felt his face tighten and he wished, not for the first time that he had brought his sword. "What do you intend to do with this information?" He asked calmly, fighting the urge to bolt.

"If you didn't kill those people? Nothing. You are my best worker and I value you as a colleague, maybe even a friend. It was obvious to me when you applied for this job that you weren't the same person who tore the city apart. I just needed to make sure that you hadn't regressed. Listen, I don't care that you're a demon, half our clientele are... oh don't look at me like that, of course I knew. The important thing now is to find this killer. Which brings me to my next point-"

The door opened and the now sour looking police officer beckoned to Vergil. "You're up hotshot." He ground out, throwing them both a suspicious look before walking away.

The silver haired man got up to be interrogated but turned back to his employer. "You truly don't care one way or the other?" The other man shook his head. "And your next point was...?"

"I'm taking you to lunch; we'll talk about it then."

A strange relief spread through Vergil as he walked down the hall to the waiting cops. Now it seemed he finally had an ally in this hellhole of a job, someone else who finally knew and didn't care. It was that thought alone that carried him through the next few hours.

The police came to the shop at about 1:00 that afternoon as Dante was taking a break from the bike. He had just gone inside to look over the files now safely stored in his desk when he heard them coming up the steps. "It's open!" he shouted over his shoulder, closing the drawer quickly.

When they came in, neither party looked particularly thrilled to see the other, but Dante offered them a seat anyway. "We're going to assume you know what's happening already and we'd like your help on this. First things first though, we have to clear you as a suspect. Now, we have eyewitness reports placing you near the most recent victim. Says here you and your brother fought before leaving the restaurant but that it was a while before you drove away. Can you tell us what happened in that time in between?"

Dante's mouth moved before his brain got a chance to catch up with it. "Yeah, I was gettin' a blow job. Vergil waited by our motor cycle." There was a deafening silence before another cop spoke up.

"Do you have anyone who can confirm that? The other person involved perhaps?"

The younger twin's brain seemed to freeze before two feminine arms encircled him from behind and Lady's voice spoke. "That would be me gentlemen, I can vouch for these two and considering that they're already in on the case I think you can safely cross them off of your suspect list."

Things went very quickly after that with the police almost immediately giving up all of their information (which turned out to be less than what Lady had) and leaving. Dante frowned a little at her, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I thought you got dressed already." He said, pointing out the fact that she was still in a baggy t-shirt that barely cut off halfway down her thighs.

"I thought it would help move things along if I were half naked. Besides, it told me what you two were doing that night to be around there."

Dante's face flushed. "Oh." Then he stared at her. "You aren't even wearing a bra!"

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up dumbass. I'm getting changed."

As she walked up the stairs he called up to her. "You have a pretty nice rack when you're not compressing it."

He only just dodged the lamp she threw at him.

His good mood had faded when night fell and there was still no sign of Vergil. When at 10:00 he heard tires outside he had to stop himself from running out to see if it was his brother as he had the past four times. Instead he listened intently, relaxing immediately once he heard Vergil's voice.

"I really cannot thank you enough, this will be very helpful. Please give my regards to your wife. Sorry again for the trouble."

The relief that had filled Dante melted into anger. Vergil wasn't hurt, he even sounded happy!

"It was no trouble at all, Iris loves to cook and she's always telling me I should invite more people over. Until tomorrow, do not dream, it would not do to have you scream."

"That was... a little bit eerie sir; you should probably work on that one before bringing it to your wife."

"Will do! Goodnight Vergil."

"Goodnight sir."

The door handle turned and Dante's brother entered, weighed down with several thick books. The younger twin's hands clenched. "What the hell was that?" He yelled, causing Vergil to look surprised and set the books down.

"What was what? I had lunch with my employer and over it he told me that he knew about your business and that he wished to help with our investigation. His wife is a fan of the occult and she loaned me a few of her books. After that I could hardly refuse the dinner she offered."

Dante put his hands up in frustration. "Woah woah woah, back up. He knows about the Devil May Cry? Also, why the fuck was your cell phone off? I tried to call you like a bazillion times!"

"I do apologise for that, I had to turn it off during the investigation and I must have forgotten to turn it on again. But Dante, he knew about me, about what we are and he didn't care!"

"He knew? Verg do you have any idea how dangerous that shit is? People can't know that we're demons, are you fucking crazy? And Bull SHIT you forgot to turn it back on. You never fucking forget." Dante sensed that he was very quickly entering the realm of irrationality but he justified his anger to himself by pointing out Vergil's mistakes.

His twin fixed him with a startled glare that was quickly engulfed in a frosty mask. "We will continue this conversation when you stop behaving like an adolescent girl. Until then, goodnight Dante." Before the younger of the two could get off another angry retort Vergil scooped up his books and went upstairs to the bedroom, leaving Dante alone to steam.

The thing was that Dante wasn't steaming, not anymore. It was as though as soon as Vergil left the room all of the anger just drained out of him, leaving exhaustion in its wake. "Aw shit..." He mumbled, pressing his palms against his eyes. He recalled blearily that he hadn't slept in about forty six hours and vowed to rectify this.

As he went to the bedroom and stripped, he noticed that his brother was still marble faced, though he was now reading. "Look Verg, I'm sorry I freaked out." No response. Dante swallowed his pride and tried again. "I was.. worried about you. Even though I know you can kick a lot of ass by yourself." A slight quirk of the eyebrow, he was getting somewhere. "It was dumb of me to start yelling at you the second you walked in the door but... I'm not gonna apologise for worrying. Even if it does make me sound like a fucking girl."

A slightly softened gaze met Dante's and the covers were pulled back enough to let him in. A grateful groan worked its way out of his throat as he crawled in next to his twin and laid his head on the elder's chest. At that point he was too tired to object when Vergil's fingers ran through his hair. The only thing on his mind was sleep, and soon it claimed him.

Dante woke to the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan and a lazy smile spread over his face. He got up, padding slowly into the kitchen where Vergil was still reading as he flipped the strips of meat. "Mornin' Babe, you find anything out?"

Vergil nodded slowly, reluctantly tearing his eyes away. "When we first learned about this demon, I knew that it wasn't exactly ordinary as both you and I could not sense it. I believe that the demon possesses humans in order to hide itself. Through this it is able to drive the person to insanity." The elder twin tossed the bacon on two plates along with some already made pancakes and two glasses of orange juice.

Dante grimaced at the fruit drink but thought about it for a moment. "So you're saying this is random? If summoned, any demon could possess someone. What if it was just a really high ranking one? It could hide itself pretty easily and pass as human. It'd have special abilities then, right?"

Vergil's lips thinned slightly. "I would really rather think that it was several low level demons that got lucky."

"Uh... Dude, no offense but are you feeling okay? What you're saying is really impractical."

"Be that as it may I am going to continue researching. I am meeting Mr. Charm for lunch today as we don't have work."

"I'm coming too." Dante almost spat out a mouthful of food to get the words out, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow but there was no way he was leaving those two alone. There was no way he would ever trust this 'Mr. Charm' person.

"Alright. He told me he would like to meet you and as you are part of this you may as well come along. But Dante, I must ask that you behave yourself. He is my employer. Also... He may know that you and I are the sons of Sparda but he does not know that we..."

"Blow each other in alleyways? Fuck as much as normal people breathe? Well okay, we haven't done it all that much recently but-"

"-Are together, Dante." Vergil massaged his temples. "I would rather he not find that out as it would reflect badly on both of us."

"Whatever dude. When do we leave?" Dante finished his meal with a rapidity that stunned his brother.

"We should meet him at 12:30." Vergil said lowering his eyes to the book once more before having his chin tilted up and slightly chapped lips pressed against his.

"We still have a bit of time then." Dante purred against Vergil's lips, hand slipping down to rub his palm over his older twins groin. It came as a shock when the hand was batted away followed by a stern look.

"Dante, much as your insatiable sex drive is... extraordinary, I need to finish this chapter before our meeting." The elder brushed past him into the bedroom where he promptly sat in the large chair he had insisted they get.

"You're... blowing me off for a book. You're blowing me off for... God dammit." Dante stormed into the bedroom and jerked his pants down. "Look at me. Really, look! My penis is feeling unbelievably rejected, I am naked in front of you and you're ditching me for words printed on a fucking page! There is something really wrong with you!"

Vergil responded by taking another book off of the pile beside the chair and throwing it at Dante's head. "Help me find out more and tonight I just may might it worth your while."

Dante had never read a book with more vigour.

Mr. Charm was waiting for them at a coffee table with several papers at his side. Though the man was smiling, Dante immediately felt his figurative hackles rise. "You didn't tell me he was good looking." He muttered. Reading always gave him a headache which was why he didn't attempt it too often; that being said he now had a raging migraine on top of meeting a man he didn't know or like.

"Vergil, there you are! And you must be Dante; it's good to finally meet you." The man extended a hand in greeting which the younger twin took and crushed, glaring into his eyes. Instead of being perturbed however, Mr. Charm seemed delighted. "I never thought I would meet the sons of Sparda... I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to be working with you!"

"Dude, when you're done kissing ass do you think we could get to work?"

"Dante..." Vergil threw him a warning glance and the younger tutted before putting his palms over his eyes.

"Sorry sir, I got a really big fuckin' headache right now. It's makin' me a fuckwad so if I say shit I'm sorry in advance." He gritted his teeth put his hands down and threw Vergil a look that said 'Happy?'

Mr. Charm chuckled and re-seated himself. "No worries, and as we're in a relaxed environment I'd like it if you would both call me Ties."

"Your name is _Ties Charm_? Man, did you ever get the short end of- ow!" Dante winced as he was kicked in the shins by his brother before shutting up and throwing Vergil a pained glare.

The meeting was painfully dull from the younger twin's standpoint and what he found more interesting was not the words that the other two were saying, but the way they were saying them. Mr. Charm or _Ties_ would lean forward and just watch Vergil, not look, but stare with an almost reverent fascinatinon.

He was just about to nod off when he sensed something odd. Catching Vergil's eye he could tell his brother felt it too. A slow knock came from the window of the restaurant and his head snapped over to see a man in his mid forties tapping his knuckles oh so gently against the glass. There was a glazed expression on his face but his eyes were glued to the table that Dante and the others were seated at.

Mr. Charm looked at the window with a mildly annoyed expression on his face. "What the hell is Jones doing here? He's-"

"Quiet." Dante snapped, inhaling the scent on the air. The knocking continued. "Your man Jones, is he a demon?"

Vergil shook his head slowly. "No, I have been working with him a while now and he hasn't had any sort of unusual behaviour. He's nosy, that's all."

The scent stopped as suddenly as it began and the man at the window began sobbing, dropping to his knees.

Immediately the brothers were on their feet and outside, standing over the man with a mixture of wariness and worry. Vergil knelt, hand brushing ebony as he spoke quietly. "What happened Jones?"

The man curled himself into a ball and began rocking back and forth. "Cheryl... Cheryl is- she's-" His hand raised and pointed to an alleyway.

Dante saw Vergil's face tighten slightly and put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "I'll go check it out, you..." He fought not to make a face. "Call the cops or something. I'll be back soon."

Sneaking away from the swiftly growing crowd Dante began dashing in strides of three towards where the man had indicated. What he found wasn't pretty. He recognised this woman as the secretary from Vergil's work. Cheryl, he had heard Jones call her. She seemed nice enough when he had stopped by to pick his brother up on the few occasions he saw her.

Now she was just a pile of oozing carnage, ripped open just like the others and he couldn't let Vergil see the damage done. He expected his twin already knew what was there and hoped to hell that he would just call the police instead of coming over himself.

They came earlier than Dante thought was possible but for the first time he felt grateful towards them. He put a hand on officer brown's shoulder as he went by. The man spun and opened his mouth angrily but Dante just held up a hand. "Listen, I get that you want to yell at me, that's fine. Give me a call and I'll make time to let it happen. But right now you've got your job to do and I've got someone who needs me. You got my number."

Vergil was attempting to get more out of Jones but the man was completely incoherent and the smell wasn't helping. That sickening smell of death and rot was shattering any measure of concentration he had and eventually he just pulled the trembling man to his feet and slung an arm over his shoulder, wishing he could cover his nose without causing a stir. Above all, he didn't let himself think about Cheryl, even when Dante approached with her scent hanging over him like some twisted cologne.

"Alright Verg, let's get away from here." Dante threw a look at Mr. Charm but spoke as politely as could be expected. "Listen, Ties, I don't think this guy can get home on his own so if it's cool with you, could we use your car to get him home? Our bike barely fits two."

Vergil's boss nodded quickly. "Of course, you two should probably consider getting a car yourselves but for today you may join me in mine if you so wish. Vergil, are you quite alright?"

Realizing that both his brother and his employer were staring at him, Vergil tried to force together some semblance of a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just getting a bit of a headache." He could feel his brother's eyes on him, could feel the resignation in his gaze.

Finally he heard a small sigh before Dante said. "Do you think you could take Vergil home too? I don't think that he should have to hang off of a motorcycle right now." And when Vergil opened his mouth to protest Dante just shook his head and helped Mr. Charm load the two into the car. "See you at home." He murmured before the door slammed.

Vergil watched his twin and employer speak for a moment outside the car before Mr. Charm got in the car chuckling. "Your brother certainly does care about you. In the beginning, I couldn't quite understand why you two still lived together, but I think I'm starting to understand. Time to go home."

Even as he bid Mr. Charm and Jones goodbye he felt a little lighter, as though the events of the day had happened to someone he read about in a book. Still... "Dammit." He muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. The smell was still there, if only faintly. After a long shower however it wouldn't be on his skin anymore. The clothes he might have to burn but that was fine. He was close now, up the stairs, through the door, pulling off the shirt and tugging off the well tailored pants.

He jumped into the shower before the water had time to turn warm but the icy spray helped his mind clear and by the time Vergil stepped out of the steam filled room there was no more fear, no more anxiety, just a calmness that he hadn't felt for weeks.

Dante looked up from the chair and gave him a tired smile. "Hey, you feeling better? I got sushi for dinner (vegetarian for me), I showered at Lady's place, I cleaned a bit and, uh, I've been reading more. Picked up some books too if you wanna look through them instead of messing around tonight I don't mind. I just... I want you to feel better."

Vergil looked at everything his brother had done with a blank face before looking directly at his brother again. "Get undressed."

There was a hopeful disbelief on Dante's and he could feel a stirring of arousal in his jeans from that hungry stare boring out of that mask like face. "Wh- but, I thought you'd be hungry, shouldn't we eat or read or-"

"Quiet." Vergil let the damp towel slip from his hips and watched Dante swallow. "I'd rather work up an appetite but if you take too long I may change my mind."

Had Dante hesitated any more Vergil was pretty sure his erection would detach itself and attempt to strangle him, but as it was, the younger twin had practically ripped his clothes off to be free of them.

Vergil beckoned him over and once he was close enough, grabbed his hips and pressed them flush together, kissing him roughly.

When Dante opened his mouth in a gasp, Vergil shoved his tongue inside, swiping it over the roof of his twin's mouth, challenging him to fight for dominance. He was not disappointed. One of Dante's hands fisted in his hair, locking their mouths tighter together while the other hand gripped desperately at his back.

When they parted for air Vergil kept one hand on Dante's lower back and with the other he took both his and his brother's cock and began pumping them together. Dante's head hit his shoulder and he turned his face into that soft hair. "You want to feel good." He stated softly, waiting for the younger's reaction.

Dante raised his head just enough to peer at Vergil from under his eyelashes, already breathing heavily. "Y..yeah. Nnnnhh!" He moaned deeply as Vergil tightened his hand, pumping harder. "Fuuuck!" His eyes slid closed and his head went back down, dropping on the elder twin's shoulder again, hips bucking forward helplessly.

Vergil felt his stomach tighten; he was close. By the looks of things Dante couldn't take much more either. He sank his teeth into the delicate shell of his brother's ear. The resulting groan of pain and pleasure was exquisite and he had to fight very hard to keep from climaxing right there. His twin had no such reservations and threw his head back as he came, knees buckling so that Vergil had to hold him tighter with his other hand. When he arrived at the brink himself he was driven to his knees, causing Dante to topple after him.

"Sorry..." He panted, but Dante put up a hand to silence him.

"That. Was fucking. Amazing."

"It wasn't sex."

"Didn't have to be. Still blew my fucking mind. Let's go to bed, kay?"

Vergil tilted his head to the side slightly. "What about dinner?"

"Fuck dinner."

"I certainly hope you don't mean literally... I'm joking, don't give me that look." He leaned over and kissed his brother's face gently. Standing a little shakily Vergil stretched and after hearing a few pops in his back he offered Dante a hand, which the younger gratefully took.

"I've been think Verg," The younger started "maybe we _should_ get a car."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Car sex."

"Of course." He exhaled, going to the bathroom and cleaning up. He brought out a warm cloth for Dante to do the same, shaking his head as he did so. "It's just a shame."

"What is?" Dante asked, accepting the towel and going through the same process his twin did before crawling into bed next to him.

"Well, if you _had_ pressed for sex tonight I was thinking of letting you try being on top. Shame I'm not in the mood anymore." It took every fibre of his being to keep a straight face in the midst of the horrified look he was getting. "Well, goodnight." And with that he rolled over and turned the light off, finally able to smile into the pillow.

There was a good twenty minutes of silence before Dante spoke.

"You are such a little bitch!"

Vergil let out what may or may not have been a stifled laugh.

Had he chosen to put his cell phone by the bed like he normally did Vergil would have seen the light go on as the silent ring attempted to break free. He would have seen the words "One missed text from Mr. Charm. "Dante/Vergil, need help! Jones has just"" before the screen cut off.

End of chapter 4

So yeah, if anyone read my profile they'll already know why this chapter is so bloody late. The next one will also probably take this long just because of its length and my schedule of uni, work, fanfiction and somewhere along the line food and sleep. If you'll notice, I did a little nostalgia thing with the end of this chapter as it was very similar to the end of one in To See You. Oh yes, you see what I did there.

DirtyVelvet: You're back! I missed you so! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I ask that you stick with me on this as sequels are never as good as the original and you rock pretty hard core.

Alright, see you next time! Please continue to read, review and enjoy!


	5. These Weeks Without You

For now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story contains incest, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

**These weeks without you**

Dante awoke to a flurry of movement and was instantly alert. "Vergil, what-" His hand flew up to catch the twin guns that were chucked at him.

"Get dressed, now. There has been another murder. I will explain along the way but I need you to hurry!" Vergil had thrown on a blue trench coat he had purchased several months before and he was just placing his sword at his side when Dante scrambled to his feet. Pants and his own trench coat were thrown at him then and he pulled them on before grabbing Alastor and dashing out the door after his brother.

Had any police been readily available that night they surely would have attempted to catch the Devil twins as they reached breakneck speeds, swerving around other cars as though they were standing still. Dante could only keep his senses open and hold on to the elder twin for dear life until he actually smelled the fire. He heard the sirens before he smelled the fire. It was impossible not to, deafening as they were. The twins dismounted in unison, running towards the building.

Mr. Charm was sitting in the back of an open ambulance taking oxygen from a mask. His hands were shaking and he attempted to clench them together but once he saw the brothers he leapt up and walked to them jerkily. "You got my message then." The voice was almost too tight and high to be his.

Vergil took one of his hands and clenched it tightly. "Yes. I'm sorry we arrived so late. Is it over? Where is Iris?"

The man's face twitched slightly. "Dead. Iris is dead. Jones... he didn't seem well enough to go home so we offered him a room but- I.. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard creaking. Old floors you know... He was there... He was eating her and she wasn't stopping him! It was like she didn't want to... Like she was trying to help him do it. I think I screamed? I ran... I ran but he was ch-chasing me so I got to the kitchen. I turned on the gas and took the matches with me. I lit one and then the whole box on fire and threw them back in as I ran and... and.." He seemed to crumple and Dante caught his shoulder, helping Vergil get him back to the ambulance.

"I always wanted to see a demon attack as a kid... I told myself I could fight them off no problem... They fascinated me. But this... How could this happen...?"

"Listen, Ties I know this is hard but I need you to tell me, is Jones dead?" Vergil's eyes scanned the pyre like house as he spoke, looking for any semblance of life.

"I don't know, I really don't... The blast should have killed him but I don't-"

"Don't worry." Dante gritted out, the smoke coating his lungs. "If he's not dead we'll find him. At least now we know what we're looking for, right?"

Vergil nodded slowly, a deadened look on his face. There was something underneath that Dante couldn't pick up on but it was thinking, it was working something out. He put his hand on the older twin's shoulder. "Hey, you okay? This wasn't your fault y'know."

"You were right, one main demon. Probably higher ranking... This is definitely a possession case though" Vergil was muttering, that dead look never once leaving his face. "It has one main host body but from what we know now it can creep into other people's minds as well, just not as strongly, hence why none of these people seemed to fight being killed." The muttering continued, becoming too quiet to be heard even by Dante, who just watched the fire until streaks of dawn appeared in the sky.

A fireman approached them some time in the early morning after the ambulance had taken Mr. Charm back to the hospital to look him over to say that only one body had been found. This news, while disheartening, was not exactly unexpected. Even so Vergil swore more loudly and profusely than Dante had ever heard him do before. This accomplished, the elder twin turn to Dante and told him through gritted teeth that he would not be going into work for the next few days but that he needed to do more research and more training and that if he was disturbed in either of these things he would damage the person responsible irrevocably.

That being said, Dante watched his big brother stalk off down the street, abandoning the bike completely and he felt a note of dread drip down his spine. 'No,' he thought to himself 'Vergil can take care of himself. He has his sword, he has his _winning_ personality, and when he finally does come back, he has me.' And with that thought, he jumped on the motorcycle and drove away from the smouldering ruins of the house.

For the next few days Dante barely saw Vergil, though he was hardly idle himself. Since that morning, he and Lady had been working nonstop to get information, or just working on new jobs. He wasn't worried about Vergil; at least that's what he told himself. Still, when older of the two came home early one night he had to fight not to jump out of his chair and ask how he was.

His brother's face was unreadable and only when he spoke did Dante hear the exhaustion there. "I'm going back to work tomorrow, as is Mr. Charm. We have decided to send everyone else home as a precaution. Once the police got back to me they confirmed that Jones had all of our client files in a drawer in his desk. But in the end he is just a host. I need to stop the demon itself."

"Correction Verg, _we_ need to stop the demon." Dante's eyes travelled over his normally pristine brother, now though his hair was up as usual, it had obviously not been washed in the past few days and he was wearing a grungy t-shirt and faded blue jeans that a month ago he wouldn't have been caught dead in.

"No, I don't want you involved in this anymore. You saw what happened to Ties. I won't let the same thing happen to you. Pull Lady off the case too." The elder's voice was tight and he held his sword tightly.

"Fuck that! What the hell makes you more able to handle this than us! This is my fucking job Vergil and you're not gonna tell me not to do it. Where the hell have you been anyway?"

Vergil's eyes flashed angrily. "The way these people were killed was the way I was almost killed. The style is the same and therefore I know what I'm dealing with while neither you nor Lady have a clue. I have been- as I stated before I left- training myself, researching and more recently visiting my employer."

The younger twin scowled and chewed his lip. "It just so happens that Lady and I have information on this thing so I'm really sorry about your stay on that island, I am, but don't you dare think that just 'cause we didn't go through what you did that we don't know what we're up against. Do you even know the demon's name!"

Vergil's lips had thinned and his face was pale. "Are you telling me that you do?"

"Yeah, yeah I fucking am. When you hear it you'll wonder why you didn't pick up on it earlier. He might have even had something to do with your run in with Mundus. But guess what? I'm not telling you shit until you let us help you on this. It's not the same if we just force ourselves along 'cause that might distract and kill you!"

The elder of the two closed his eyes in a very controlled rage, and when he spoke again it was with a bone chilling coldness. "It seems that you presume that I cannot find this information out on my own. However, withholding information like this can only really be seen as malicious. Keep your help."

"Fine! Just fucking fine!" Dante yelled, shoving past the brother he had just moments before been so glad to see. "I'll be at the bar if you need me, oh wait, that's right- you never do. Just do me a favour," he looked over his shoulder "When you do die from your own stupidity and you're just a soul floating around hell, tell Mundus about this. I bet he'll find it fucking hilarious."

Dante left in a hot rage, hoping to drink himself senseless before realizing that he didn't have that much money on him and that his cell phone was on the table. He furiously dug through his pockets for fifty cents and used the payphone at the side of the bull's eye, keeping a wary eye out until Lady picked up on the other end.

"Vergil and I had a fight, can I borrow money for booze?"

He heard a click as she hung up on him and let out a growl of frustration before rooting through his pockets for another fifty cents and calling her back. This time she spoke first.

"I'm not giving you money Dante."

"I know. It was a stupid question that I didn't think through. Could you please just come down to the bull's eye?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Fine, but only if you promise not to act like a woman."

"I don't act like a fucking-"

"See you soon."

He heard another click and sat down on the curb glaring straight ahead. The leaves were beginning to change colour and soon things would get colder. He hated the cold; he hated the way it seemed to creep into his bones and stay there until something managed to thaw him out, and these days only one thing did that: Vergil.

He heard a motor in the distance and got to his feet, looking for the glare of headlights. He relaxed a little when she pulled up next to him.

"Hey." She started.

"Hey." He muttered back.

"So, you guys got in another tiff? Tell you what, I will buy you one drink, just one and you can tell me about it." She dismounted and led the way into the bar.

She had lied, but beer was cheap by the pitcher and she told herself she would stop him before he got too drunk. The alcohol certainly eased the words out, and soon he was telling her more than just the fight that evening.

"I am so fucking worried about him but he just can't fucking see it."

"What exactly are you worried about. He's shown before that he can take care of himself so what's the big deal?"

"It's the things he won't even admit to himself. You know as much as I do that he's way too involved in this case. It takes him back to when this stuff was happening to him. I don't even think he remembers the night he tried to fuck himself up, you know, the night I stayed awake... And now that the murders have gotten closer, now that his boss is involved it almost feels like I'm losing him." A deep crease formed between his eyebrows. "I hate this. I know he doesn't think I understand the need for someone to know and accept what we are, but I do. Charm has become almost an obsession of his though; I mean, I get that he feels like he needs to protect this asshole, but it's making him blind to the fact that Charm is a little too into him. I just..." He ran his hand down his face looking for all the world like he didn't have a fucking idea of what to do. "I don't want to get left behind."

Lady took his other hand in hers and looked at him thoughtfully. "I would like to meet this Mr. Charm, figure out what he wants out of all of this. Is that your main worry?"

He shifted uncomfortably biting his lip again. "Sort of."

There was a pause before she said "Are you afraid that Vergil's going to leave you for Charm?"

A long silence in which Dante didn't meet her eyes was all the conformation she needed.

"You are so stupid sometimes. Vergil would never-"

"I know that! Fuck, don't you think I trust him at all? Yeah it's a really annoying doubt in the back of my head but I gotta believe that he wouldn't leave unless I told him to because that's what he's always said." He was glaring at her then, daring her to comment and when she didn't he went on. "There something else and I don't think you'll fully understand it but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Vergil hasn't Triggered since he started living with me."

Lady frowned slightly. "Triggered like Devil Triggered?" He nodded. "Why is that something to worry about? I mean, you don't do it all that often."

"Yeah, but I still do it. You as a human can't really understand what comes with the Trigger."

Her eyebrows shot up indignantly. "Explain it to me then."

"It's like, letting yourself go completely and being filled with strength. You could be stabbed through the stomach and not only would it not hurt, it'd heal immediately. There this incredible rush of freedom when you use it and it's not addictive. It doesn't last long but there is nothing better for injuries or winning a fight when you're half dead. It is the one thing I like and accept about being a half devil. To Vergil, things like that were what he lived for; strength was everything."

"So if it's that great, why hasn't he been using it?" Lady asked, still a tad sceptical. "Come to think of it, why didn't he use it to heal his wounds faster when you two found each other again?"

"S'what I've been asking myself too." He replied, staring at the counter moodily. "But recently I thought of something. When I last saw him on Chaos island as Nelo Angelo, it was like he was in a constant state of devil trigger that he couldn't control. It looked a lot different from how it's s'posed to but there were similarities that were too close to just be a coincidence. I think Vergil's afraid that if he triggers he'll go back to being Nelo Angelo... Shit."

"What?"

"Before I left, he and I were yelling pretty hardcore but... The last few things I said were really shitty." He clenched his eyes shut, remembering the look on Vergil's face when he left. Once he opened his eyes he could see the tense expression on her calm face. You could always tell when she was tense or angry because the scar on her nose showed up more vividly. He knew what was coming next.

"What did you say?"

When he told her, Dante thought she might hit him but she simply paid for the drinks, grabbed his arm in a frightening grip for a human woman and dragged him the three blocks back to the Devil May Cry. "I really might have to kill you, you tactless, ignorant, pathetic excuse of a demon! You get in there and fucking apologize or he really might leave you!"

Dante trudged into the store, expecting an icy glare or at least cold indifference to hit him, but the building was empty. He turned on a light and looked around. Vergil's things were still there; good. He let himself slump against the wall in relief, both that he hadn't fucked up too badly, and that his brother wasn't there for him to fuck up more.

He checked the phone for messages and saw a note in his twin's tiny neat writing.

_Dante, do not attempt to contact me as I am helping Ties get out of the hospital and into his new apartment. I will be back late so please do not wait up. Whatever you may think of me, remember that I am doing the best I can with what I have, but that your safety is and always will be my number one priority._

_-Vergil_

The younger twin winced as he looked at the note. He pictured the deadened, sad expression Vergil would no doubt have been wearing as he wrote it and grabbed a pen.

_Vergil, I'm gonna sleep at Lady's tonight just in case I get in a fighting mood and end up picking on you again. _

He paused at this point to glare at his sentence, blotting the page by pressing down the pen too hard before starting up again.

_We're almost one hundred percent sure that the demon's name is Vetis. Be careful. I love you._

_-Dante_

He looked at the last sentence anxiously and decided to stick his reply on the pillow just in case Mr. Charm dropped him off. And followed him in. And started making out with him before fucking him into- no! 'No, Vergil isn't like that!' He told himself angrily.

"What's the matter?" Asked Lady from the doorway.

He held up the note and she wrinkled her nose. "So what now?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping I could sleep at your apartment tonight. I already told him I would in my reply."

"What."

"I really fucking hate it when you say "what" but it's not an actual question."

Lady rolled her eyes but waved him over. "It looks like Vergil took your bike and I'm pretty sure you're too tipsy to drive anyway so hop on dumbass."

Sprawling out over his best friend's couch Dante couldn't help but think of Vergil and whatever he might be going through. Jones, or, as he was pretty certain now, Vetis possessing Jones' body was still out there somewhere, his host's consciousness completely obliterated by this point. He pressed his palms against his eyes and let out a low growl. "I hate this."

Vergil pulled up to the store at about two in the morning attempting to rub the fatigue out his face, there was still too much work to be done. He walked in, placing the keys in their proper drawer before heading upstairs quietly. He cursed when the top stairs creaked but when he heard no resulting noise of irritation from the bedroom he went in more quickly.

There was a note on his pillow in Dante's blotted, hurried writing and when he read it he felt a new vigour fill him. He gave it an uncharacteristic kiss and headed for the shower; finally realising the state of himself and being absolutely disgusted.

The warm spray hit him like a gentle rain and he tilted his chin up to let it run over him completely, exhaling in this small pleasure. A name, he finally had a name and Dante truly had been right. Come to think of it, Vergil couldn't quite understand why he'd thought it could be multiple minor demon possessions.

'Because that would mean that one person was behind it even if lesser devils were involved. Just like Chaos Island, Hell too. You just didn't want to think it so you discarded the possibility.' He grimaced as the blunt truth of this thought worked its way into his head. "I'm such a fool." He murmured leaning against the wall of the shower and letting his eyes slide closed. He thought back to helping Mr. Charm move into a gorgeous apartment that evening with all of the furniture the man had bought from online stores that day. His employer had still been a little shaky, but the man had said that he had to keep things moving or he would really fall into despair.

Vergil still remembered Charm placing a hand on his shoulder and saying "This wasn't your fault you know."

The older twin's head had snapped around to face him. "You are a mind reader sir, but I beg to differ. If I had been in my top form, I would have sensed Jones, though it does say something about the demon that I wasn't able to. I should not have left you and your wife alone with someone I knew had been possessed but I was too weak in body and mind to think of stopping it from occurring."

Mr. Charm had given him a smile then. "You are no sweet fragile flower, you have not yet touched your power." After a quick wink he said "But that doesn't mean you don't have any power Vergil. From what I've read and, admittedly, heard from the survivors you have already displayed incredible power. Especially when you enter that state where that blue armour covers your skin- what did you call it?"

"Devil triggering." He had looked away then and his employer questioned him on why there was no record of him using it since the Temen ni Guru incident. For the first time since the island, he spoke of it. He told Mr. Charm (stopping jerkily every few sentences) about how after losing to Mundus in hell, he had been broken before being forced into a constant tainted version of the trigger. So warped it had been that his strength slowly began to dwindle and he was driven half mad. He omitted the details that occurred after he faced and was defeated by Dante, and said only that his brother had saved him from the island.

His employer's eyes had widened and Vergil allowed himself to flinchingly accept the embrace that was forced on to him. "I didn't know." Ties had whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked."

Vergil remained stone faced; keeping the many scathing remarks that popped into his head and cold looks to himself. They had finished moving the furniture after that and Vergil had driven home, unsure that he should have told him that, and wondering why he did.

He turned off the water and shook a towel through his hair to dry it, quickly rubbing down his body before pulling on some pyjama bottoms and falling into bed. He was aware that he didn't have all the pieces. Yet. But at least he had something to go on now and that more than made up for Dante's earlier outburst. He let his fingertips brush the note one more time before his exhaustion carried him deep into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up the next morning not entirely rested, but at least better off than he had been. He stretched languidly, reaching for the dresser drawer. The first pair of pants his fingers touched surprised him. Pulling them out, he studied the tough black material and his lips quirked into a tiny smile. They were quite similar to what he used to wear when he used to fight or spar. He had bought them shortly before being hired and after that he had never really found an opportunity to wear them. Today, he assumed that the normal office dress code was out the window and he slid them on, adding a shirt, and finally throwing his trench coat over his shoulders.

He placed the yamoto at his side and revelled in the strength he felt, waiting to be used. Not much time now, so he quickly popped some bread in the toaster and flicked water in his hair which allowed him to brush it up and back properly. Toast in mouth, Vergil ran out to the motorcycle and left for work.

It was eerily empty inside, and he paused for a moment in front of Cheryl's desk, murmuring a quiet apology.

"Vergil, there you are." Mr. Charm stepped out of his office, looking run down. "I need you to call every one of our clients and inform them that we are no longer a functioning company. As of today I'm shutting us down; it's far too dangerous to keep this business running and... I really don't think my heart would be in it anymore. I am writing up apologies and references for the other staff. Make it sound good Vergil." He hung on the door frame for a moment.. "I made this company with Iris. It seems sort of fitting that I close it down now."

Vergil gave him a small nod and moved to a desk across from his office, watching his soon to be former employer go back into his office and start writing.

He looked even more tired than Vergil had been which was hardly surprising, but it still caused Vergil to keep an eye on him as he made the calls. He watched Charm teeter on the brink of sleep before finally being claimed by it and dropping down onto his desk. Vergil allowed a smile to cross his face before going back to his task.

Most of the customers were displeased with this information but grudgingly accepted it once he explained the risks involved. It was not a particularly daunting task as most of the clients had already refuseded their services.

It was then that he felt it, head snapping up immediately to see the charred, blackened shape of a man in the office next to Mr. Charm, teeth sharp and bared. It was leaning closer to Ties and Vergil didn't even need to think before he drew his sword and threw it.

Vergil wasn't sure if it was the sound of breaking glass or the crunch of yamato sliding neatly into the head of Jones' almost corpse, effectively pinning it to the wall that jolted his former employer awake. The man saw the carnage and opened his mouth, almost looking as though he'd scream before closing it and stepping through the now broken glass wall towards Vergil.

"Was that hi-"

"Yes." Vergil replied shortly, retrieving his sword and cleaning it. "The smell was the same. That was definitely Jones."

Charm nodded shakily. "Is he still alive?"

"No. He has actually been dead or close to death for a few days. Since you blew up your kitchen I would surmise. But his brain was not entirely destroyed and Vetis must have seized what was left of Jones' consciousness before his body gave out and continued directing it, keeping it an inch from death. Devils cannot possess a body that is completely dead..." He looked at the body of his former co worker and felt a touch of pity for the man. He wondered how the devil had been able to invade his mind in the first place.

"Ties, could you please call the police and explain what happened? I'm going to look around. I want to know how he got in here without my noticing anything."

The search that followed was an unyielding one and by the time Vergil had searched the building the police had arrived and he had to explain everything a second time to Officer Brown. The man seemed more subdued today and let the two go relatively quickly. As Vergil was walking out though, the officer pulled him aside. "I want to meet with your brother. Can you tell him to meet me in the saints' park in about an hour?"

An eyebrow snapped up sharply and Vergil did not bother to hide the suspicion on his face. "Why so soon?"

"Oh for pete's sake! I'm not a demon, I couldn't kill him and even if I tried he could kill me without thinking. I just... need to talk to him about something. He knows what.'

The half devil gave him a slow nod before walking out. "Do you need some help getting home sir? " He asked as Mr. Charm was getting into his car.

"I should be alright, but I'd like to invite you to dinner tonight. Your brother is of course invited. You two have helped me more than you know... through all of this."

"I would like that. I shall pass the invitation along as well. Are you thinking of any place in particular?"

"The Greek restaurant near here, Eros was it? Five o clock should be good."

Vergil nodded and swung his leg over the motorcycle and agreed to meet him then. He would have left then but he felt a slight pull in his mind that made him stay very still, even as Charms car pulled away and sped off down the road. A ripple of amusement tickled the back of his mind, seeming to take pleasure in his wariness. Finally, two words slid through his consciousness that made him go rigid with fear.

"_Hello Vergil."_

Dante got back to the shop to see his twin tensed in his reading chair, pouring over books with thinly veiled fear in his eyes.

"Verg? You okay?"

He got a curt nod in response that he chose not to question before the elder replied "Officer Brown would like a word with you in about twenty minutes at Saints Park. If you would like to keep the appointment then I suggest you get going. We have also been invited to Eros at five o' clock by Ties. You don't have to go but I will be going either way."

After saying this, Vergil went back to reading at that breakneck speed and Dante couldn't bring himself to comment on it. "I'll try to get to the restaurant on time but this thing with Brown might take a while. Sorry about last night, I was really fuckin' out of line. Even if I'm late I'll show up. I promise." He walked over to Vergil and brought the other man's chin up and pressed a gentle, kiss on his mouth.

The fact that Vergil responded was a surprise in itself. When he deepened the kiss and brushed the book off his lap to pull Dante down onto him, twining his fingers into that white hair the younger thought he'd been pulled into some awesome alternate universe. Dante straddled him without a second thought and nibbled his lower lip, grinding their hips together and relishing in the hot friction until he was shoved off violently.

Looking up in disbelief from the floor he saw his brother covering his mouth. "Dante, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push y-"

Dante picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his pants before trying to shove emotion off his face like his brother was so apt at. "I need to go meet a police officer. When you're ready to tell me what the fuck's going on feel fuckin' free to do so. I'll see you at dinner." And with his chosen exit line he left the store and drove to the park at breakneck speed.

Officer Brown was sitting on the park bench and staring at the playground when Dante crunched across the gravel path towards him. "Okay dude," the half devil began, "Let's talk about Linda."

"Lisa." Brown corrected tersely.

'This is starting off great.' Dante thought to himself. "Sorry, Lisa." He sat down next to the cop. "I'm gonna level with you Officer Brown."

"M'off duty, call me Matt."

"Okay, Matt then. I'm a huge asshole, and at the time I knew your sister I was sleeping around a lot. I've never really seen the point of pretending to be nice when there's something I want. 'Specially if they want it too. I told her though man, I always tell them that it won't be more than a onetime fling. Mostly they listen but sometimes they don't and I don't find out 'til the next morning. Lisa was one of those." He hated this. Hated talking about the way he'd been years ago. It had been fun for the most part, but every time one of those 'single nighters' woke up the next morning throwing around the L word, there was a problem.

Dante never knew how to deal with these people and so he usually panicked and kicked the freshly terrified girls out, only a few times using threats. "Lisa was a special case even among the others like her because she wouldn't let go. Even now, I don't really get why she did that shit..."

Matt looked him dead in the eyes before looking out at the playground again. "She was a virgin. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she had heart and ideals. You were her first jolt into the real world. She really... she really thought she loved you and that it was returned; sort of like she fixed you after your wicked ways. She thought you'd throw everything you were away to be with her like she read about in books. If there's one thing I said that I wish she'd listened to is that men come premade and that you can't go into something thinking you'll remake them. When she faked that pregnancy-"

"I know. I reacted badly to that too, worse than normal I mean. I threw her out and when she wouldn't leave my fuckin' doorstep I told her I'd kill her if she didn't go. I was young, and I was a bigger asshole than I am today. I never saw her after that so I don't know how she-"

"She wanted you to save her." The police officer put his hands to his face at this. "God she was so stupid... She deliberately went to a demon in the hopes that you would come save her life and fall madly in love with her."

Dante exhaled through his teeth and bit his lower lip. "Shit. I'm so sorry... I knew she died but I didn't think that it was because of me."

"No. She died because no one had the sense to talk to her about her stupid daydreams. I should have done something, but all I could do was sit back and blame you for something that was everyone's fault. I needed you to know that I don't blame you anymore, but I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive you entirely." There was a long, sobering silence in which neither man looked at one another before Matt spoke again. "Just needed to get that off my chest. I do have actual business to discuss with you today. As I'm sure you are aware, your brother killed the possessed man Daniel Jones, wanted for several deaths around the city."

"What? Vergil got him?" Dante felt outrage rise in his chest. "No. No he didn't tell me. What happened?"

Officer Brown raised an eyebrow but went on. "Your friend Lady was just called in to identify the body."

A frown. "Why her?"

"Earlier on Lady was called upon to get closer to the man through a restaurant and since Jones had no other friends or family, we thought she'd be a good choice. The problem is that I got a call about two minutes before you arrived and she doesn't think he's our guy."

"What?"

"His body is pretty charred, but she says the guy she went to investigate didn't look anything like Jones. If the attacks do stop then we'll know she was wrong in the first place. The things is..."

"Lady's not wrong a lot." Dante finished, chewing his lip. "I was there but I didn't see the guy, he summoned a lot of minor demons to distract us when he got away. Even if he's not the guys we're looking for, we should still investigate."

Brown nodded. "We've got her doing a description for a sketch artist as we speak. Anything you could do to help would be appreciated." He stood and cracked his back. "Well, I think I've kept you long enough. Keep in touch Dante, you're the best at what you do."

As the police officer began to walk away Dante felt the need to call out. "Matt!" When the man turned he felt his voice falter before he could speak. In the end he said a very quiet "Thanks... I really am sorry."

Brown shook his head with a smile. "You must have someone really special for you to have changed so much." He chuckled and went back to his car leaving Dante to stew.

"Yeah," The half demon muttered. "I just hope it stays that way."

Vergil went to dinner alone, though he wasn't too worried about Dante's absence. He was more concerned with keeping himself in check. It had been terrifying when he threw Dante off of him, and though he did his best to ignore the voice niggling in the back of his mind, offering him things, threatening him, he could feel it gaining strength. He forced his mind to stay blank and kept his eyes closed for the cab ride to the restaurant. He had to tell Mr. Charm. The man seemed to have the appropriate resources last time. If he could just talk to him about it and get some advice then maybe he could expel Vetis before Dante knew anything.

Mr. Charm was smiling at a cozy table by the window, beckoning him over and sat down across from him. "I apologise for Dante's lateness, he had something to do but he should be along shortly."

"It's alright. I would have liked him to be here for this, but I can talk to him later. Before I make a complete fool of myself I need to make absolutely sure... Are you a homosexual?"

Vergil tensed a little bit. "Yes but-"

"Please let me finish. You have stayed by my side through this whole ordeal, and if not now then sometime soon... I really care for you Vergil. I can't help but feel as though the first time I asked you to dinner you weren't being entirely truthful about already being with someone. If you don't find me attractive then I can deal with that... But I think you do. You saved my life today and I'd like it if you'd let me show my appreciation."

Warm lips pressed against his and Vergil felt paralyzed, wanting to move away but being unable to. The presence in the back of his mind wriggled with a kind of sick delight before he was able to shut its control down and jerk away from his former employer. "Ties, I truly cannot do this. I did not lie earlier when I told you that I had someone."

Charm looked downcast, but nodded slightly. "Alright then. I'm sorry about that... God, if Iris were still around I'd never have done anything that stupid." He suddenly squinted out the window. "Is that your brother? Shit, does he know you're gay? How long has he been- Vergil? Where are you going?"

Vergil paused at the entrance, but only briefly. "I need to go explain what just happened to him."

"He's on a motorcycle Vergil, and he just drove away, how are you going to catch him?"

Had he more time he would have been more civil but as it was, time was short. "Humans... use your head! I'm a devil! How do you think I'm going to catch him?"

Running at demonic speed was by no means as fast as a vehicle over long distances, but it was still faster than any other mode of transportation he had at the moment. That look of rage and betrayal was the only thing he needed to spur him on, though he could probably move even faster if he triggered, he wasn't willing to take that risk just yet. He only hoped that this precaution wouldn't make matters worse.

Dante had sat on the bench for a long time after Officer Brown had left, just thinking. Why hadn't Vergil told him about killing Jones? And why was his first priority still research? He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important. Still, his anger needed a while to cool, and then there was that fresh guilt from the knowledge that he'd led a girl to death whose name he hadn't bothered to remember. That thought curled around his stomach unpleasantly but as there was nothing he could do about that now, he tried to let his mind be free of it for the time being. Permanent creases were beginning to form between his eyebrows from the myriad of emotions he felt and his fingers pressed into the skin there to massage them out.

At long last he stood and checked the time. He could ask Vergil about everything later after dinner with Mr. Fucking Charm. Though the elder brother had not said who had done the inviting he could easily guess. He would deal with it, and then after dinner he and Vergil would talk. About everything.

Dante knew he was going to be a little late and when he pulled up to the restaurant he was unsurprised to see Charm and Vergil already sitting down by the window. He was about to enter when the kiss happened.

Even if he was a human Vergil should have been able to dodge it if he wanted to but he just sat there and took it, apparently oblivious to the growing fury in Dante's chest. Hundreds of thoughts chased themselves through his head, many of them being various forms of "He doesn't care, I was just a diversion. I can't deal with this right now. Maybe he just wasn't expecting it? And he never noticed the way Charm looked at him before? No. Nononono I don't want to be alone again. This is so stupid; I won't believe it 'til we talk. Just add it to the list of things we won't talk abot, right? We have been fighting a lot lately..." These and more blended together until a single thought emerged.

'Fuck dinner, I'm going home.'

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Vergil catch sight of him and run to the door but he was already on his motorcycle and driving away. He had to move fast if Vergil was going to try to follow him the way he used to when they were younger. He just couldn't have his brother catching up before he had a chance to cool down.

Lady was in the shop when he stormed in, looking slightly shaken up. "Dante, listen, I don't know if Officer Brown already told you but the guy Vergil killed isn't the one I was-" He only half listened to her worried voice, wrenching his hand through his hair as he thought. There just wasn't enough time to get his thoughts in order and when he extended his senses he could feel Vergil only a few blocks away, drawing closer at an alarming speed.

"Shit shit shit..." he muttered, pacing in front of the oblivious Lady until he heard the click of Vergil's shoes at the front door.

"We still need to keep a lookout for-" Lady's voice was silenced as Dante crushed his lips against hers. It only took a moment before she was struggling against the hands clasped on her shoulders.

The door was open revealing a stone faced Vergil, and 125 pounds of furious woman broke free before she pulled a gun out its holster and shot Dante repeatedly.

The bullets hurt. A lot. But not as much as her piercing glare as she slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. "You asshole. You fucking ASSHOLE!" Her whole body was shaking with a rage that seemed to dwarf everything around her. "It's none of my goddamn business when you two fight. But no. You had to drag me into it. Were you trying to get back at Vergil for something? Huh? Well I hope that whatever your intentions were, it was worth it. I want you to stay the fuck away from me, and if you ever come near me again I'm going to kill you like I do with every piece of demon scum out there." She looked like she wanted to shoot him some more, but instead she shoved past both twins on her way out and took off.

Slowly, Dante began to dig into his flesh and pull the bullets out one by one, his mind a numb fog while his twin waited in an icy silence. When at last the final bullet hit the floor, he turned back towards his coldly calculating sibling.

"Would you like to explain what on earth just happened?" Vergil asked, emphasising every syllable.

"I acted on impulse. I got pissed and my body left my brain behind. Now do you wanna tell me what the fuck just happened at the restaurant or is that something else you're gonna keep from me?"

"There was a misunderstanding regarding myself and Ties; that is all. I told him that I was unavailable after it happened."

"Why didn't you stop it from happening in the first place? You're a fucking demon Vergil, your reflexes are incredible so why didn't you stop it?" Dante's anger grew as Vergil seemed to close off.

"He... He just lost his wife and he wasn't thinking clearly." A lie. It hung bitterly in the air and both brothers could taste its rancid presence.

"Right. Okay. Sure. So how about the fact that you killed Jones today. Didn't feel like mentioning that? And do you seriously NOT get the way your boss feels about you?"

"It was an error in judgement Dante! You of all people should know what those are like, and I was going to tell you about Jones, I just couldn't find the right time!"

"How about before we started making out? You know, when you used your DEMONIC STRENGTH to shove me on the ground. What the hell is going on?"

Vergil folded his arms over his chest. "It is none of your business."

"You being my brother and my fucking LOVER makes it my business! You never tell me anything!"

"Oh joy, we have come full circle back to this argument. What a change from your usual mindset. Do tell me when it was that you began whining like a child, or did you ever really grow out of it?"

"I know somethin's going on! You might fucking treat me like an idiot but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME DANTE, IT ISN'T AS IF YOU JUST BETRAYED YOUR ONLY FRIEND'S TRUST TO GET IN PETTY JABS! IT'S NOT EXACTLY A BRAINTEASER WHY PEOPLE KEEP ABANDONNING YOU! IT'S A WONDER THAT YOU HAVE ANYONE LEFT!" Vergil exploded, calm face twisted in anger before realizing what he had just said.

Dante just looked at him, mouth open in shock before closing it tightly and turning away walking towards his desk.

"Dante, I didn't mean-"

"Get out." He whispered hoarsely, staring at some invisible spot on the shiny varnish.

There was a pause in which he heard his twin inhale sharply.

"What?" That voice was so timid that it almost made Dante reconsider what he was about to do. Not enough though. Not now.

"I said get out. I want you to get the fuck out of here. Go live with Mr. Fucking Charm for all I care. I'm done with you so just get your shit and go."

There was another pause where Dante almost expected Vergil to argue his case further, but instead there was only silence before the elder said finally: "As you wish."

There was a click as the door closed behind the older of the two. Dante's knees gave out, but he hardly noticed as he folded in on himself, truly alone once more.

It had taken Vergil every ounce of self control he had not to cry in the shop, not to throw himself at Dante's feet like a spurned woman. Once outside, all he could do was walk and hear that persuasive voice chime in the back of his head, promising him the world in a bored voice. Finally, he broke the first rule of possession and spoke to it.

"Why do you have Trish's voice, demon?" He ground out, trying to distract himself from the distance that was building between him and the shop.

"_Oh my, finally responding are we? I use this voice because you seem to have a strong reaction to it. I can change it if you wish."_ As if to prove its point the voice dropped into the masculine notes of his brother's voice. "_Is this better?"_

"No. Change it back. What the hell do you want from me?" Amusement rolled through his head from the creature, and this time when it spoke it had a much deeper, richer voice.

"_Want? I want to help you of course. I can make the nightmares stop, I can make you forget Chaos island. Everything you desire is laid out so neatly for me to see. I can grant you any desire you wish."_

"You have nothing I want." Vergil leaned against a lamp post with his hands pressed over his eyes.

"_Do not anger me. We both know that's a lie, and surely you don't wish to... perish."_

Were he in a better mindset, the young half devil would have taken note of Vetis' hesitation, but as it was he chose to stop talking to it. The invader was only getting stronger with the more attention he gave it. At least now he had a valid excuse to keep it away from Dante.

At that thought, he almost felt he would break in the middle of the street. Before he could though, a car pulled up next to him and rolled down its window.

"Vergil? God you look awful, are you okay?" Ties looked out, concerned and opened the car door for Vergil to get in. "What happened back there?"

The demon felt a suffocating sadness close over his chest. "Can I stay at your apartment for a while?" He would tell Charm the whole story, but for the time being he just slid into the passenger's seat.

"Of course you can."

As soon as they arrived, Ties immediately made them both a cup of tea and Vergil began talking, telling him everything in full from the beginning. By the end of the story, Vergil was shaking so badly that he dropped his cup and Charm looked so guilty he almost couldn't stand it.

"Vergil, I am so sorry. I didn't know..."

The white haired man simply nodded and put his head in his hands. "That's not all of it. I've been possessed. I need to get this thing out of me or at least find a way to keep it at bay. I shouldn't have come here, now you're in danger too."

His former employer looked at him sharply. "That's enough. It's not exactly the flu, and I've taken precautions since the fire. Until we figure out how to purge it you'll just have to stay here."

"By precautions you mean...?"

"Crosses, sutras, the works. They're all attached to the walls of this apartment. As long as you don't talk to it anymore these should be sufficient at keeping IT from talking to YOU. What is this demon's name?"

Vergil straightened ever so slightly. "His name is Vetis, but the only thing I know about him is what I learned as a child. He is otherwise known as the tempter or the corruptor and uses those with weak minds to commit homicide or suicide once he gains complete control. I have been through multiple books but my search has yielded nothing. Asking him about himself could prove disastrous at this point."

Charm nodded shortly. "We'll do what we can Vergil. I won't give up looking. After what's happened, I owe you that much. Please don't drown in your sorrow, I'll pick up your stuff first thing tomorrow."

After that it was only a matter of time before Vergil curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over him. He stared off into space long after Ties had gone to bed before finally drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Days turned into weeks and weeks became months. All Dante could do was keep going or he would fall into anguish. He couldn't take that night back, and he wasn't sure if he would've if he could. What transpired between him and Vergil had been overdue and even though neither of them dealt with it well, neither of them would admit fault.

Well, that wasn't exactly true; Dante would have dearly loved to talk to his brother, but after that night he hadn't seen him. The younger was becoming a zombie to routine; wake up, shower, sometimes he would remember to eat but more often than not he forgot. He would go out each and every day looking for demons and finish every day getting drunk at the bulls eye before staggering home to the couch to sleep. He hadn't gone near the bed since Vergil left, didn't want to think about the scent that would still linger there.

The day after their fight, Dante had gone out searching the city for Vergil, even trying to call Lady on the off chance that she would answer her phone. She didn't, and when he got back to the shop, all of Vergil's things were gone. That was when his brain shut off and became locked into auto pilot.

Officer Brown had come around a few times, not entirely understanding the situation, but understanding Dante's expression as the one he had worn for close to a year after Lisa's death. He made sure to make excuses of why he was there each time, but often ended up making dinner for the young man he couldn't quite bring himself to hate.

When Dante had almost brought home a woman in the second week, Brown was there to beat him down, asking him if he wanted another Lisa scenario while Dante took it without a word. He asked the half devil to work with him as a body guard but told him no more about the case as Lady had instructed him not to.

As the cop came by more, Dante began to be pulled away from the bar earlier to do something stupid or other like watch television with Matt, or learn to cook with Matt, and slowly, very slowly, Dante began to look healthy again. He still missed his twin as though half of him had been torn out, but now he had direction, conviction in what he did. He still spent time with Matt, but now he began to clean the shop, change the sheets on the bed and eat more than just cereal. He poured over the same books that Vergil had before the fight until he found what he was looking for, and when he did, he almost lost all of the confidence he gained.

He fingers fumbled with the buttons on the phone, waiting impatiently for Brown pick up. When he finally heard the grunt of exhaustion from the other man he began babbling. "Matt listen, I think I've found something. Before he left, Vergil was looking over demonic possession and exorcism! Matt, I need your help. I think Vergil's been possessed."

Three months and Vergil was going silently insane inside the apartment, but these days, even venturing out of the front door would call the voice back. He missed Dante desperately but could not go back to the store as he was now. He wished violently that he had told Dante more, for his twin would probably be of more use than Ties, though in all fairness, the man did try, even renting Vergil a car at the elder twin's request (Charm had tried to pay but Vergil gave him his money none the less).

His previous employer had done everything in his power to make Vergil comfortable but it was easy to see now that he had a slight ulterior motive. The way he pandered to Vergil was becoming quite irritating but still the half devil bore it with a smile. He did, after all spend most of his time out trying to find an exorcism spell that wouldn't harm Vergil as well. More often than not, the elder twin meditated in an attempt to purge his mind of Vetis without actually talking to him.

In all of his studies of this demon (though they had not been that extensive) he had read that as long as you did not speak to the demon it would get weaker and leave on its own. As this was really not helping him, he had tried pinpointing the exact spot Vetis was in his mind and seal it off but whenever he got close the creature would slip through his fingers.

He still spoke to Lady on the phone some days, though whenever he attempted to bring Dante up she would drop the call like a baked potato. She told him that though he had the parasite in his head, since the control was so weak it had to have another main host body, or even its own hidden somewhere in the city. She worried for him but told him that it would be better if he stayed where Vetis couldn't strengthen his hold. In the mean time, she promised him that she was still looking for leads and that the police were on high alert.

Another evening alone then, and as he slid into his usual meditation position he could sense that something was wrong. A thrill of carnal excitement was coming from the back of his mind and he had to wrench himself back to avoid being consumed by it. Dread filled him as his cell phone began to ring with the tinkling notes of the personalized ring tone Lady had chosen. Then, before he could reach it, the ringing stopped.

For the first time in weeks, Vergil left the apartment without another thought.

Lady had been furious when she first left Dante's apartment the day of the fight, but as she thought about it a little longer she realized why it made her so angry. Dante had chosen revenge over her, over Vergil, and she couldn't bring herself to forgive him for that.

She understood that she was being unreasonable in her avoidance, and she missed fighting alongside him for practical reasons as well as nostalgic ones. He was the best at what he did and she could always count on him to have her back in a fight.

When Vergil called her to tell her about the possession, her gut reaction to call Dante had to be forcefully restrained and instead she promised to keep it to herself. It only made her search for the man she dined with those weeks before more intense. If she could just find him, she could find the demon, she was sure of it.

After almost three months of searching had passed she was getting fairly desperate, and even lonelier. She had forgotten what loneliness was like for years since Dante, and then Vergil came into her life. It was like a constant weight pushing down of her chest when she breathed, but she remained steadfast about contacting the younger twin, determined that in the end this would be good for both of them.

She had felt guilty when Matt told her about his condition, but that emotion quickly changed once she realised that looking after Dante was healing the officer's heart too. Still, she felt a tiny bit of jealousy in the moments when she forgot that Dante had done the unforgivable.

She dragged herself home one night after attempting to glean information from a lesser demon and getting another minor bounty instead (along with blood all over her favourite shirt) starting a shower. She really hated minor kills. It just felt like a waste of time and gore was so hard to clean out of one's hair.

Her head snapped to the bathroom door as she heard a crash from outside. Shutting the water off she slowly wrapped a towel around herself and picked up a handgun laying by her dirty clothes, never once taking her eyes off of the door. She kicked it off its hinges with her foot, expecting to be attacked immediately but instead there was a lone figure sitting in her favourite chair smiling. Just smiling.

"Hello Lady, why don't we have a talk? I hear you've been looking for me."

Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone! Just so you all know, then next chapter will be the last chapter and just in case there was any confusion on the ending here, the three perspectives on the characters all ended on the same day (Well, night). I predict that the next chapter will be out by Halloween if not before it. I hope you will all enjoy the outcome of this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Much love to you all. To my reviewers:

raralovesrock: I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far! Sorry about the second cliffhanger in a row but i promise that in the next chapter, everything will be explained.

Lili: Thank you for your review! I always make a point of finishing what I start on . Even if it takes a while!


	6. For Now We're Together

For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry.

Warning: This story contains incest, fairly explicit sexual situations, language and gore, please do not read if you are offended by this.

Chapter 6: For Now We're together.

Dante had not expected the call he received after the cop came over, and he was just stalking angrily over to the phone when he saw the caller ID.

"Vergil?"

"Dante, come to the hospital. Lady has been attacked."

The younger twins heart, which had risen to his throat now dropped somewhere into his stomach like a lead weight.

"What?"

"Dante, please- I know you must not think too much of me right now but Lady needs you here." There was a pause in which a tiny choking noise was made. "I need you here. I have to tell you something. So please..."

The younger swallowed trying his best to ignore the disbelief on Matt's face when he next spoke.

"I'm on my way."

The moment he hung up the phone the police officer began speaking in a voice not unlike the frigid one Vergil used when he was angry.

"That's it, isn't it? Your face when you were talking to him. You guys aren't just brothers, are you?" The police officer's face seemed to flash between disgust and anger. "You two are actually fucking. I knew there was something off in your story about the alley! So I guess that means Lady's in on it too? Fuck!"

Dante flinched as the obscenity struck him. "Matt listen-"

"He's your fucking brother! Do you have any idea how sick that is? He looks identical to you! Just when I start to think you might not be so bad I find out you've been slamming it into Vergil, who's just as fucked up as you are and possessed to boot! You already know you'll have to kill hi-"

In an instant Officer Brown was pinned to the wall with Dante's hand around his throat. The half devil's eyes blazed. "I don't have time to justify myself to you, Asshole. Lady's been hurt and my brother... fine, my LOVER just talked to me for the first time in three months AND he needs my help. If Lady's your friend at all then you'll come along too. But honestly, I don't really care if you do or not." It looked like Dante was going to release him but then the young man tightened his grip. "One last thing. You ever fucking talk about Vergil like that again then I don't care if you are a cop, I'll gut you and make it look like some random demon kill."

And then Dante was gone and Matt was gasping for air on his knees. Dante didn't know if he was following, nor did he particularly care as he raced to the hospital on his bike. It only took one frightened looking nurse to let him through, and god help her if she hadn't.

The moment he and Vergil locked eyes across the room, time stood still. His brother's eyes had dark circles under them and his face was tight with the strain of trying to stay in control. "I.. I cannot be here for very long. Thank you for coming. When I brought her here I could not guarantee her or the other patients' safeties. I have been-"

"I know." The look of astonishment on Vergil's face would have been funny in another circumstance, but now it just made him seem gaunter. "I told you, right? I'm not a total idiot..."

The elder of the two lowered his eyes in shame. "No, of course you aren't."

Dante could have stood there drinking in his brother's appearance for hours, but instead he reminded himself of his priorities. "How is she?"

Vergil indicated to the woman on the bed and Dante approached her. Her eyes appeared to be sunken in as well and there was blood crusted around her mouth from where (he was slowly filled in by his twin) she had tried to bite her tongue off. Her arms were littered with bruises, but whether or not they were self inflicted, Vergil couldn't say and both of her legs had several fractures throughout the bone.

"He only stayed in her mind a short while, but he put his all into trying to take her over. This was not a homicide attempt though. I believe he wanted her to kill herself by driving her to the brink of insanity."

Dante brushed a strand of hair out of her face, jumping when her hand snapped around his wrist, her mismatched eyes opening warily. "I didn't want you here." She spoke in a hoarse, almost muffled voice around her swollen tongue. "'Cause... cause you're a dumb head ass-man."

The younger twin shot the elder a bewildered look to which the older replied. "She is on some very powerful pain medication right now."

They stood next to one another, fingers brushing gently before locking together. The two watched an increasingly disgruntled Lady with hands held so gently it was as though they weren't touching at all. The brothers were about to move closer when Vergil's cell phone went off, causing the older twin to let go, silencing it. Dante watched a frown appear on his brother's face before a stiff realization froze it in place.

"Vergil? What is it?"

His twin handed him the phone. "Dante, my control may be slipping, and so I need you to tell me exactly what you see here."

Dante took it from him, feeling the phone (now on vibrate) buzz insistently before turning it over to see the name. "Aw shit, Charm's callin' you? That ruins the moment."

"Dante! Please, what do you see!" There was a note of panic in the elder's voice, and so without demanding an explanation, he had another look.

"It says 'Incoming call from Ties V. Charm'. That's all I- oh shit."

"I didn't want to think... I suppose I am the idiot. An anagram, and an obvious one at that. The last name was simply for amusement purpose I imagine. Can you stay with Lady until someone else can come?" At the incredulous look Dante gave him he put up his hands. "I am not telling you to stay here long, I promise. I do want you along... No. That is a lie. My feelings are the same as they have always been, I do not want you hurt, but I _need_ you along. You are stronger than I, and I will expect you to show it when you arrive."

Before Vergil could make a quick exit, Dante grabbed his shoulders and held them tightly. "You always make your own decisions without askin' me. We aren't done Vergil, in any sense of the word, and that's why..." He looked at his brother's uncertain, unguarded face. "That's why you gotta stay alive 'til I get there, got it?"

Relief spread over the elder's face, Dante could feel him force Vetis back before meeting his lips in a kiss. "Don't have all the fun without me!"

"I shall endeavour not to." Vergil said with that quiet smile of his.

They weren't okay yet, not by a long shot, but it was a start. That was Dante's mantra as he watched his twin walk out, the one thing that stopped him from tackling Vergil and not letting him go. They could do this, they just had to trust each other and he would be damned if he couldn't at least do that. By this point, Vetis would know that Vergil had figured it out but hopefully he wouldn't have worked out that Dante knew as well.

"Why'd you let'm go?" Lady slurred. She raised her arms and Dante helped her sit up gently, feeling as though he was dealing with a child.

"I trust him Lady; I have to." She grumbled and he couldn't help but ruffle her hair, knowing full well that if she remembered it when she was well that he would probably get shot again. That put him in mind of that night and a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Lady, I can't tell you how sorry I am, about everything. I get why you left, and I think I get why you stayed away for so long, but I miss you. Fuck, I don't even know if you'll remember this, but I needed you to know that."

Her eyes closed and he pulled up a chair next to her bed, taking one of her hands in both of his. After a while she murmured. "I won't forget. Stupid... never really knew what Vergil went through, you know? I feel like maybe... Maybe I can understand him a little better now. I only put up with it for an hour or so, but it felt like years... I don't think I could wish it on anyone..." Her face crunched up in pain. "Can I have more meds now?"

Dante nodded and was just about to call for a nurse when he felt it. There was an explosion of pain on the very edge of his senses and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to shut them off. "Lady-"

"Go, I felt it too, but from the other side."

"I can't, I promised and I have to believe that-"

"Shut the fuck up and go already!" Came a male voice from the door. Officer Brown looked uncomfortable and hunched over, but he came in nonetheless. "Your brother might die if you don't and I can make sure Lady doesn't go all "Exorcist" again." At Dante's raised eyebrows he shrunk back a little and cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with what you do behind closed doors... but you... You've sort of become like a friend. Plus, Lady's been a good friend to both myself and the force so... it'd be a little stupid to let my own feelings cause the death of one or more people."

"That was fast." Dante remarked, checking his guns for ammo before holstering them. The movement made Matt wince.

"I didn't really have a lot of time, did I? Plus, putting aside the fact that you CHOKED me (something that I could easily put you away for) you're a pretty okay guy. You have someone you love; now you gotta protect them, even though it kind of-"

"Leave it at 'you gotta protect them' Matt. Later you two." He flicked his hand in a jaunty salute and was about to follow Vergil's presence before cursing and heading for the store to fetch something. 'Wait for me just a little longer bro.'

When Vergil left the hospital he had no illusions of his strength compared to that of Vetis, but then, he hadn't had a good fight in a long time. He also knew that he wouldn't be alone for long. A very small smile punctured the mask that was his face and his eyes had a hard light in them that had not existed for years. "Oh Vetis?"

"_Yes Dear?"_ The demon echoed in a sing song voice._"Did you like my gift?"_

"I must admit it took me by surprise, but the results were not exactly undesirable." He got into his car, enjoying the feel of the expensive leather seats before starting it.

"_So you are pleased?"_

"Pleased? Why, I am so thrilled by the outcome that I am on my way to see you right now."

There was a pregnant pause before the devil spoke. _"What?"_

Vergil's smile grew but he did not reply, choosing instead to shut Vetis out again before speeding to the apartment building. He stopped outside and got out of the car, not bothering to lock it before heading in, arranging his face into one of concern and shock before bursting into the apartment.

"Ties! Are you here?"

Charm rushed into the room. "Vergil? Thank god you're alright! When I came back to the apartment and found it empty I thought the demon got you. And when you didn't answer my call I just... Where were you?"

Vergil saddened his eyes dutifully and sat on the chair. "I.. I had to go. Lady has been attacked."

His former employer went to his side, touching his shoulder gently. "Is she going to be alright?"

The half devil put his face in his hands. "That.. That remains to be seen... I have to find this demon... she is the only human I have ever cared about. Do you think you could write her one of your verses to get well?"

"I could certainly try. But is she really the only one? Don't you care about me at all?"

To Vergil's credit, he didn't even pause before plunging into his next line. "Of course I do Vetis; rather, I cared about the person you pretended to be. 'When trouble comes, don't sit and stew. Call my name, I'll come to you.' Isn't that how it went? The problem was... I continually called the wrong name, didn't I?"

There was a tense moment between the two in which Ties mouth had dropped open. Then with a small resonating note Vergil's sword was swinging it at a frightening speed towards the human cloaked demon. There was a small clapping noise as Vetis caught the blade between his hands, face wiped of emotion. His voice deepened to the rich tones Vergil had been hearing in his head.

"Clever. I was wondering when you would put two and two together. I must say I was quite torn as to whether I wanted you to find out at all." The man's face cracked into a half smirk. Continuing to hold Yamato with one hand, he let the other ghost down Vergil's cheek.

The half devil jerked away, yanking the sword away with him. "Whose body are you wearing? I can't imagine it could be yours. Too human. I would very much like to see your true face, if I haven't already."

Vetis rolled his eyes. "A dull question and a disappointing request. Oh well, I suppose everyone has flaws. The body belonged to a reverend named David Black. It was fun to corrupt him and the body was useful as he was not a hideous man. After all, your preferences are not exactly unknown to me." Colour rose in the half devil's cheeks. "No matter though, I will grant your request."

Vergil struck out again, hoping for a break in the demon's concentration, but instead he was easily blocked and swatted back like a fly. The man in front of him crumpled and from the mortal body rose a thick grey mist. It sculpted itself into a tall lean male shape and slowly peeled away to show Vetis' chosen appearance.

Dark, unkempt hair fell to his shoulders and corded muscle flexed beneath his taut tanned skin. Various piercings of polished bone poked out from his ears and mouth. Full lips, high cheek bones; were it not for the eyes he could have been some sort of religious figure. They shone with rich amber light that seemed to flicker and twisted to various shades of yellow and red. They acted as a void, absorbing the light around the two and Vergil had to physically tear his eyes away, disoriented.

"That is not your true appearance." The half devil said, staring at the empty space beside Vetis head to avoid eye contact.

"No, I am much taller." The demon said amusedly. "I felt you would appreciate a more humanoid body and it makes it much easier to move around in this space. I can never seem to change my eyes when I build a body from scratch though, shame that, but I suppose as they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul." He let out a harsh laugh and finally struck.

The wall behind Vergil seemed to explode with the strength of Vetis' attack and the elder twin barely avoided it with his demonic speed.

"Oh come now Vergil! Don't run, fight! I wish to have some fun tonight! You have great strength, use it; I'll give you plenty of time to peruse it!" He sped up and knocked Vergil into a chair, following through to grab the half devil's arm before he had a chance to raise his sword. "Fight. You are better than this. Next time I strike you I shall not miss."

Silvery blue eyes glared up haughtily. "Your rhymes are tedious; you simply must come up with better material. I am curious though, was Iris David's real wife?"

Vetis raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Hardly. She, like Jones was just another puppet, and she was easier to control than he. She was a prostitute I had promised beauty and love; she took the bait. Still, it was easier with her out of the picture as I was already beginning to spread myself rather thin."

"What a shame. I enjoyed her company far more than I enjoyed yours." Vergil broke the grip holding him and slashed at the creature's chest. He whipped around, landing a spinning back kick that knocked the demon off balance, but the tempter was quick to regain his balance and as promised, his next strike did not miss.

The tips of his fingers were first to puncture Vergil's shoulder, shattering the bone as they went through to pin him to a wall. The half demon fought not to scream as his katana fell from his now nearly useless arm. He could hear the stronger man chuckling close to his ear. The hand was not withdrawn.

"Heal yourself. Or are you still frightened of your own power? I had asked Mundus to give you to me, but alas, that request was not granted. All I could do was watch you, and occasionally assist that disgusting creation of his until you were broken in." At the shocked face that snapped up to his, Vetis could only laugh again before leaning in and whispering to him, almost like a lover. "Your face is so... arousing when it is not held together with pride and disdain. I almost want to fuck it right here, but I think I owe you a story first as you asked me so nicely earlier. You may give it to your friend should she live through this. I doubt it but..." He picked up Yamato from the floor and plunged it through the other shoulder. "It's the thought that counts."

He cleared his throat, retracting his hand with a slight squelching noise before he began.

"Alone on an island and almost dead,

The soil around you is bloody and red,

And watching you with carnal glee

is none other than wonderful me.

You scream and thrash, laid open

And I grow tired of that demonic trash,

But you intrigued me, even in your madness

I could not help but add to your sadness

Helping that bitch in her dull plan

to destroy you and make Dante her man

When you defeated them all in a rage,

I knew you and she were not on the same page

Of where your strength of will still lay

She might still be alive today

Had she seen what I had and made amends

But you and your brother brought her to her end

Did you ever wonder though how you got to his door?

Admit it, your sense of direction was poor

For you see, I took pity on you that day

I carried your body and whisked you away

Across the ocean and to the street

Where you and your twin would once again meet

I orchestrated everything that you are,

And I must admit, you have come quite far

Past all the tests I've sent you the big and the small

You've overcome the odds and conquered them all

But you relied on him and that was your vice

I may have crept into your minds once or twice

And planted some devilish arguments there

Oh Vergil and Dante, caught so unaware

Now no one is coming there's nobody left

So don't tarry now, may your choice be deft

Stay with me and I'll never leave you alone

For I should be the one to call you my own."

Vetis looked at him for approval. "Well?"

Vergil's face had gone very white, but whether or not it was from blood loss or emotion the demon couldn't be entirely certain. Finally, the white haired man spoke.

"I am afraid to tell you that not only did it sound forced, but it read like Dr. Seuss at a second grade level. Needs improvement is an understatement for this particular work." His right shoulder had started to mend itself and he found that he was able to move his arm gingerly now. "I certainly hope that there was a point to all of this, because if not, you have wasted over two years on a man who didn't even remember or care about you."

"You miss it though, don't you?"

"Miss what?"

"You miss being more demon than human, you miss seeing the terror on a human's face before you snuff out their lives. That look in your eyes when you kill, don't think I haven't noticed it."

Vergil felt the tug of temptation in his head but struggled back. "I am different now."

Vetis purred in his ear. "I think you're lying to me. I think you're the same as you've always been, but now you feel that Mundus has tainted your power. He hasn't. We could cripple this world together now that he has been sealed away and we could rule it. You still desire that power, don't deny it; don't deny me. I am no Dante, but I can look like anything you desire." And saying this, he tilted the half devil's chin up and crushed his lips in a smouldering kiss that left the other shaking. His hand drifted down, slipping into Vergil's pants and running a finger down his length. "Well?"

The half devil let out a slow breath. "I will not deny that your offers are... tempting for lack of a better word, but I did not lie to you. Yes, I still sometimes feel the urges you describe... More than feel, I almost drown in them. But I am not entirely without pleasure, and what I received in return is worth more than a quick waltz of megalomania around the city and into hell."

Vetis' eye gave a small twitch and he withdrew his hand. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Him."

"Hi-" In the span of four seconds, twelve bullets sunk into the demon's back, the force of them throwing him into Vergil before he slid down.

"You certainly took your time didn't you?" asked the elder twin before reaching up his nearly healed arm and jerking the blade out of his flesh. "I was growing weary of holding back until you got here."

The younger said nothing but went to him and buried his face in the crook of Vergil's neck. "He's not dead, is he?"

Vergil looked calmly over his brother's shoulder at the straightening demon. His left shoulder was healing slowly now that the sword was out, but it wouldn't be much use for the next five minutes at least. "No, but it would be a tad anti climactic if he were, don't you think?"

Vetis gazed down at them angrily. "Is this truly your choice?"

The elder twin met his gaze unflinchingly. "It is."

The tempter began to stretch and grow, fingernails lengthening into hook like claws and teeth sharpening dangerously. The resulting change caused an explosion of pain in the back of Vergil's mind that drove him to his knees. Somewhere beside him he could hear Dante's voice calling his name but that was quickly drowned out by that rich voice, louder and more powerful than he had ever felt it.

"_He will leave you again. Kill him. At the end of the day you will always be alone and this pain will drive you mad once more. I can make it stop, you know I can, all you need to do is let go."_ The pain intensified, blinding him and forcing him deeper into his own mind.

"I won't." Vergil's teeth gritted so much he thought they would shatter. "I love him. It is not something I believe you understand, but nothing could make me try to kill him again."

There was a silence that almost seemed to hold its breath before the creature spoke again. _"Challenge accepted."_

The pain was still there, but it had receded to the point where he could see again. He could feel his legs tense and begin to move, forcing him to his feet. Horrified he turned to his brother's unnerved face. He tried to move him lips, beg him to run, but nothing seemed to be working for him anymore.

"Vergil?" Dante backed up a few steps as the elder twin slowly picked up his sword. He looked at the now towering demon to his left. "Knock it off Vetis. You can't have him and we're gonna kick your ass later so give up!"

Vergil moved towards him hands shaking as he tried to break free of the demon's hold.

"I think you will find that quite difficult. When you two were apart, he spoke to me enough that I could take complete control of his body, much like the people I killed. They all wanted something they thought I could give; as though I'd ever let them live. I laid them out in a way that would weaken his mind so that it would be easier for me to do things like... give him nightmares."

Dante's eyes narrowed and he fired off four shots into Vetis. "You bastard... You're the reason he couldn't let go of it. You wouldn't let him!" He had to dodge quickly to avoid a clean slice from his brother's sword and when the next few blows came he even pulled out Alastor to force his attacker back. "Vergil, come on! You can fight this fucker!" He could see the strain in Vergil's eyes. "Sorry bro..." He muttered as he filled Vergil's right hand with bullets. Yamato fell and Dante, seeing his opening, tackled his twin to the ground. "Come on!"

"It's no use, little fool. Powerful as you are, you two are still only half demon. The humanity in you is weak. The humanity is what I can corrupt and twist." Vetis reached out a single claw, positioning it at Dante's back. Any last words, Son of Sparda?

Vergil watched in mild horror as Dante's face froze before cracking into a grin. "Yeah, I got a few words you dumb fuck..." Dante's head dipped down to beside Vergil's ear. "I don't know if you can hear me Verg. But if you can I need you to trust me and do what I ask. I love you."

"Your time is up Dante."

"Oops! Sorry man, just give me one more word. Deviltrigger."

The claw swung down to impale the brothers but they were already gone.

"Hey Dipshit." Vetis whipped around to identify the speaker and saw two figure's entirely clad in blue and red armour respectively. "If you're gonna gloat before you kill us, try not to tell us how we can win." An almost electric charge pulsed from the twins before they vanished again, circling around in opposite directions, landing blows as easily as if they were cutting through paper.

Dante let out a shout of exhilaration as he sliced his way through one of the demon's fingers before running up his arm to his shoulder. "Do you even fucking know what just happened?"

Vergil watched his brother with mild amusement, quietly marvelling at how his flesh had knit itself back together as power surged through his veins. He hadn't realised quite how much he had missed it, had been too fearful to imagine. He had worried about becoming Nelo Angelo, but the moment Dante had looked in his eyes he had let go of his inhibitions and allowed the demonic power to fill him.

He ran up Vetis' other shoulder. "Please, allow me to do the honours. We were, after all, close. Mr. Charm- Vetis- when you control humans you lock onto the purity of them, that spark that makes them human. It was how you had control of the demons that were customers of ours. They had human lives, they were developing families, they were becoming human in their minds if not through their bodies and that is what made them vulnerable. Humans, compassionate though they are, are susceptible to doubt and want. Two perfectly normal things." He leapt to avoid the giant claw hand that swung its way towards him. "Those are what you feed on the most. However, for the next ten minutes, my twin and I are pure devil. No doubts, and the only desire is for your death. Understand?"

He plunged the yamato into the top of the demon's back and used his weight to drag it down, feeling the creature's muscles tear as Vetis swung around in an attempt to dislodge him. Pulling his sword out quickly, he slipped it in between two vertebrae, almost moaning at the resulting shriek of pain. He could feel Dante doing an equal amount of damage on the other side but knew that they were swiftly running out of time.

An enormous hand closed around him and flung him into his brother.

"I certainly hope you have a plan Dante." His voice sounded as though it came through a metal grate as he sprang away from the other armoured body.

"Yeah, I got a plan. I brought you something." Vergil's amulet was held out in front of him. "Ready to join up, bro?"

Were Vergil able to smile through the metal plating he would be beaming. Narrowly avoiding another swipe of the demon's claws, he snatched the amulet away and followed Dante back up Vetis' arms, leaping to his head and joining the two pendants.

The effect was instantaneous, with the portal to hell opening beneath them, swallowing them into its red, womblike cavern. Vetis' face twisted with rage and he swung wildly in an attempt to land a blow on the now rapidly darting men. Taking out his legs had become priority and the snapping of his kneecaps was like music to the brothers ears. Vetis could thrash and claw, but he could no longer follow them with his now dismembered stumps.

"Vergil! Don't do this!" Vetis body shrank to human size and he dragged himself towards the elder twin with his arms. "You will never quench your lust for power if you remain at his side!"

The armour faded from their bodies and the steadily growing puddles of blood were drawing other Hell Spawn. Vergil knelt by the tempter's side and took his face in his hands, a cruel smirk etched in his face.

"Oh Precious, I am not entirely certain which fight you were watching just now, but not to worry; I'll spell it out for you. I have all the power I could ever need without drawing on my victim's mind. You gave a woman the means to destroy me and when that failed you desired me body and soul to destroy and rule with you. I'm sorry Vetis, but I think we should see other people." And with that, he let loose a swift kick to the demon's chin, not bothering to watch the body finish arcing and fall.

"You're not gonna kill him?" Dante came to stand beside him.

"He would just respawn as good as new. He will anyway, but I prefer this option."

Dante laughed and slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. "A little weird, a little sadistic, but I like it. Ready to go home Verg?"

"I thought you would never ask."

The two gently tugged the amulets apart and leapt up through the rapidly closing portal.

Back in the demolished apartment, a man named David Black watched two brothers rise out of a gaping portal in the floor from an aching, nearly catatonic body. He felt as though he knew one of them, and went to call the man's name before he saw him fall to the ground. The other man went to his knees and the two began conversing in rapidly rising voices.

"What the hell is going on!"

"He.. He is in hell, but is not sealed." Vergil's teeth ground together. "He is attempting to gain control without a corporeal form on this plane."

David made a soft keening noise, causing both of their heads to snap towards him. The other one, the one whose name escaped the reverend came over to him and pulled his broken body out from under the debris.

"Dude, are you okay? I thought you were dead!"

The previously controlled man moved his lips, trying to pull his thoughts together into something he could vocalize, but everything just hurt so intensely that most of his energy was reserved for keeping him conscience. Eventually he managed to force out two words.

"Kill... me..."

Vergil had finally managed to stagger over to them. "It's alright David, you will be f..fine..."

But the Minister shook his head softly. "I succumbed to that creature... so long ago... I killed everyone I loved... There is nothing for me... and the only way you can seal a demon that powerful... is through human sacrifice." At the horrified looks on the two men's faces he couldn't help but let out a pained laugh. "You are demons yourselves, are you not? And yet you balk at killing a human who has sinned? What an odd pair." He turned a piercing stare on Vergil. "He has you in his clutches Vergil, and in a few minutes, if nothing is done, you will succumb as I did."

The elder twin looked surprised. "I wasn't aware that you knew my name. I didn't know that it would stick once he was gone."

Another soft chuckle. "Don't delay this with trivialities. I know what must be done, and so do you... I never would have thought this of a man before... But you are quite beautiful. Perhaps that too is residual. Now please..."

Vergil took his face in his hands and kissed his forehead gently. "May you go with God... and remember none of this... Goodbye David Black."

The Reverend didn't have time to feel pain as Vergil's hand pierced through his chest and into his heart. From behind him, he could hear Dante chanting in a language too old to be remembered by humans. The language of their father spun through the air and Vergil retracted his hand and etched a few complicated symbols on the ground with the dead man's blood. The pain in the back of his head grew for a moment before snapping off completely.

Dante approached him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder, giving his brother time to close Black's eyes a make a few calls about the body before hauling him up and dragging him outside.

"Are you alright?" Vergil asked almost timidly.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but yeah, I'm not gonna get jealous of a dead man." He grinned at his elder brother and started off around the building in the opposite direction of his motorcycle.

"Dante? I thought we were going home." He quickened his pace to keep up with the younger.

"Far as I remember, you have a car." Dante gave him another grin, this one more feral than the last before letting his trench coat slip from his shoulders outside the vehicle and leaning against the freezing car door. "Give me the keys."

Dumbfounded, Vergil took the jangling pieces of metal from his pocket, a slight heat rising in his stomach and face as he tossed them to Dante. "Are we going by car then?" He asked, keeping his voice level while walking closer to his topless twin.

Dante clenched the keys in one hand and with the other pulled Vergil close by his collar. The mildly surprised look on Vergil's face only served to intensify the fire building in his groin. "Oh I'm driving, but we're not going anywhere Verg." And with that he crushed their lips together, his brother quickly getting over the shock and fighting with his own tongue sliding over Dante's. There was something different in his younger brother's movements, not anything alien or brought on by possession, this was simply new. The way Dante kissed was on par with- if not more dominant than the way that Vergil kissed, and the elder allowed himself to submit. His fingers were locked into Dante's hair and the younger stroked his hands firmly over the powerful muscles of Vergil's back, ass and thighs.

They broke the kiss only to breathe again, and were gasping with foreheads pressed together. That shit eating grin was plastered on to Dante's face as his knee slipped up and ground against Vergil's growing erection. "I get so fuckin' horny after a good fight, and it's been so goddamn long I just don't know what to do with myself."

Vergil groaned at the stimulation to his member and barely managed to mutter, with breath fogging the air. "Shouldn't we be in the car for this?"

Dante nipped at Vergil's rapidly swelling lips and fumbled behind him to unlock the doors without removing his knee. Once the backdoor finally popped open he dragged Vergil inside, tearing the buttoned shirt and sending the plastic pieces all over the leather seats. For once though, Vergil did not complain, and instead helped him to pull the stubborn fabric from his shoulders.

Clothed erections brushed and Vergil arched over top of his brother as Dante made quick work of the zipper and boxers before catching Vergil's chin in his hand. He raised his lips to ear level and ran his tongue around the shell before hissing. "I'm going to fuck you Verg. I'm going to do things that'll make you sore for a week and you're gonna fucking _love _it." He heard his elder twin's breath hitch and the cock in his hand jolted slightly.

"I.. I see." Vergil managed. "Well then, I suppose you should get on that."

Dante forced a blank stare that mimicked Vergil's to a T. "I fully intend to." With some effort, he managed to flip their positions and looked down at the aroused face that seemed to be trying to hold his precious mask together. Dante slid out of his own pants and coated three fingers in saliva.

"S'been a while since you got fucked, right? Or did you and he shack up while we were on break?" The look he received should have been enough but he still pushed. "Well?"

"I have not been on the receiving end of sex in many years." Said Vergil stiffly. "But I will be alri-IIIGHT!" Two of the three fingers had been pushed past the tight ring of muscle and he immediately clenched down on the fingers.

"Holy shit that's tight," Dante breathed "You sure you're gonna be alright?" The icy glare he got in response coaxed a chuckle from the back of his throat. "Okay, but you gotta relax."

Vergil reluctantly relaxed around him, allowing him to add the third finger and begin stretching him. He vaguely remembered this conversation going the other way before Dante brushed something inside that made him arch.

Dante spread his twin's legs further by slinging his legs over the seat and the back dash, kissing him deeply.

"You know what I'm gonna do now?"

"I can imagine... Dante, are we al-"

"Fuck now, talk later."

Pushing in was impossibly tight, even with the stretching and saliva easing it along. He felt Vergil cringe and whispered a quiet "Relax, it's okay. It gets better, remember?" while taking one hand off Vergil's hips and wrapping it around his cock. The waiting almost killed him but he endured it until he got a pained nod before he began thrusting in shallowly. It was amazing. So much better that a woman, so much better than anyone else he could imagine, but in the cramped vehicle he was finding it more difficult to angle in deeper.

"Verg...nnh... does the front seat fold forward?" He panted out between thrusts.

Vergil could barely speak but his eyes opened and he managed a nod, leaning over and pulling the lever that swung the seat forward.

Dante grinned and pulled out, nibbling on his brother's lower lip. "Lean over the seat."

The elder twin gave a small nod before extracting himself from beneath Dante (not an entirely easy feat on the leathers seats) and bent over the front seat, spreading his legs as far as they'd go in that position.

Dante moved behind him and thrust in once more, grabbing Vergil's left leg to get better purchase and hearing a throaty moan escape his brother's lips.

"Was that your-"

"Do it again." Vergil commanded, moving his hips back.

Dante did as he was told and soon the only sounds in the vehicle where gasps of pleasure and the wet slapping of skin as he drove in deeper and faster against his twin's prostate. He knew he was close, knew that the pressure wouldn't hold back much longer. He took Vergil's dripping member in his hand and stroked hard, hissing a warning before coming hard into Vergil's tight body.

The double sensation of being jerked off and being filled was too much for Vergil. His nerves were on fire and he screamed his brother's name as he came.

There were a few minutes of heavy breathing before Vergil spoke.

"I think we just ruined the seats."

A smack on the ass was all the response he got before they got dressed and sat in the front.

"We back together?" Dante asked, resting his head in the crook of Vergil's neck.

"I wouldn't have slept with you if we weren't, much less let you top. I must admit though, you would have been quite persuasive either way." He turned his face to the side and kissed the top of his brother's head. "Things cannot be exactly as they were you know. If this is going to work then we need to make some changes. For example, I will speak to you before I make a big decision that will end up influencing us both."

"'Kay. I promise to listen when you say stuff and when I forget, I promise not to get mad when you call me on it."

"I promise to stop saying that I am only staying until you wish me gone. It started being our home instead of just yours once I moved in officially. Can you promise to start telling me when you have problems?"

Dante looked up at him nervously. "No, but I can try to tell you when things happen that include you too, like money. Can you promise that we'll always be together?"

Vergil shook his head "No, I cannot guarantee that we will be together forever, but I can promise that I will never stop loving you. As our relationship goes, however, all I can ever promise is that we are together for now; is that alright?"

Dante chuckled sleepily. "You have got to be the most unromantic guy I've ever met."

Vergil let out a soft hum of agreement. "Where do we go from here Dante? You are too tired to drive."

"Oh I dunno, I think I did a pretty good job driving y-"

"The motorcycle Dante, don't be an ass."

"Yeah you'd like my-"

"Oh for hell's sake! We're going home in the car; see if I care what happens to your motorcycle."

The younger brother leaned up a kissed his twin's protesting mouth with a smile. "Don't worry about the bike, I'll come get it in the morning, and if it's jacked up, I'll get it fixed or hell, I might even get a new one. Tonight, wait sorry, for now, I just want to be with you." He passed over the keys and leaned back in the seat. "We should probably get this car cleaned in the morning though. We sorta jizzed on the seats."

Vergil rolled his eyes and started the car. "Ever the charmer." He leaned over and gave his brother one last kiss before they drove home.

Six months later

The brothers stood by the grave in the warm sunshine with two bouquets. They laid the one of red chrysanthemums on the grave in front of them and knelt there.

"Hey mom," Dante began "Sorry we never come to visit. It's Vergil's fault. Well okay it's sorta mine too. I just never know what to say to you that won't sound stupid or girly. Verg says I don't have to say anything but It doesn't feel right not to, you know? We're uh... We're sort of together now. You're not mad right? It's just like you always said, we're two peas in a pod." He chewed his lip and moved into more of a sitting position, motioning for his brother to move away a little bit. Vergil simply nodded and walked out of earshot.

"I made some really bad decisions since we last talked Mom... The real reason I didn't come to see you was 'cause the girl I was with at the time looked too much like you. It was fucked up-_ I_ was fucked up. I think I just needed someone who reminded me of the people I loved most, but now I have somethin' better than that... way better. So mom, I know that I'm a little bitch sometimes, but please bless what we have. I love him." He got to his feet. "Alright, I'll see you later. I miss you, so don't be having too much fun, kay?" He walked over to his brother. "Your turn."

"Dante, I don't like saying things to glossy tombstones, I already told you." Vergil spoke in the defeated voice of one who knows that an argument is lost before it has begun.

"Say anything; please? It'll make me feel better."

There was a slight noise at the back of the elder's throat that may have been a groan, but he walked over to the grave anyway and Dante saw him stand there for a few moments before bending over and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it.

"What did you say?" He asked as Vergil got closer.

"I told her that I still haven't forgiven her for dying... That her death took a toll on us both but that we were happy together and that I still loved her."

"Aw Verg, I think you're going soft." Dante teased, grinning.

"Aren't we supposed to meet Lady and Officer Brown soon?" Vergil asked stiffly, hoping to change the subject.

"You can call him Matt while he's off duty, he likes you well enough now that he knows you're a good guy."

Vergil glowered at him but took his hand and held up the other bouquet. "Which grave are these meant for?"

"Someone special. Not for David though if that's what you're thinking. They took his remains back to his home town, remember? C'mon. I'll show you." Dante tugged him gently to the other end of the graveyard where a man and woman stood silently in front of a fairly new tombstone.

"Nice of you two to show up." Lady said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice of you to finally get off those crutches. Maybe now you'll be able to fight properly again." Dante shot back

The cop gave them both a withering look before sizing Vergil up. "Thanks for coming." He grumbled out. "She would've liked you. Are those for her?"

Dante squeezed his hand in confirmation and Vergil nodded. "White lilies, I thought she might like them."

Matt nodded. "They were her favourites. Morbid kid, I told her they were only meant for funerals but she didn't like anything else quite as much as those flowers. May I?" He took the bouquet from Vergil's hand and laid it at the headstone of the grave. "See Lisa? Lots of people came to see you this year... You're missed Kid, try not to forget it... or me, okay?"

There was almost a full moment of silence before Lady took his hand in both of hers. "C'mon guys, let's head out. I've booked us a great restaurant if any of you are interested."

But at that moment, Dante's cell phone went off. He grimaced and apologized, but none of them seemed too appalled as he opened it.

"Devil May Cry, this is Dante speaking... Yeah, okay... really now? Okay then I'll see you tonight." He hung up. "We got work. Think you can cancel your class tonight Verg?"

"I'm sure Lady would be willing to cover for me." The elder twin turned to her. "I was going to teach them how to block properly, are you up to it?"

The woman scoffed. "Am I up to it? Don't insult me! Those kids won't know what hit 'em once I've whipped them into shape!"

Officer Brown smiled gently. "Careful Vergil, your students might have more than they bargained for. How many do you have now? Thirty? Fifty?"

"Forty seven," Vergil answered offhandedly "And they all have remarkable fighting potential. I may even need a larger building to teach them all in. But never mind that." He turned to Dante. "Who is the client?"

"Some chick named Lucia, she sounded foxy." Dante's face split in a grin. "Sounds fun though, we're s'posed to meet her in some sort of museum tonight."

"Far away?"

"Oh it should take us a while to get there; if we follow the speed limit."

"Well then, I suppose we had better get going. We will rain check that meal, alright?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "Alright then. Don't get killed you two!"

She couldn't have been sure that her words reached them as they were already in the distance with their demonic speed, but Matt tucked his arm around her reassuringly. "They'll be fine. They always are. After all, they are the sons of Sparda."

And as the brothers drove down the road at illegal speeds, they interlocked fingers over the dashboard. Even if they were only together temporarily, at least for now, they were all each other needed.

The End

That's all folks! Hope you all enjoyed it! Just barely made the deadline and I need to be up for work in five hours for a looong shift but it is done and I am reasonably happy with it. If there are any huge glaring errors, please draw my attention to them but other than that, thanks for reading "For Now"! To my reviewers:

raralovesrock: Thanks for the review; I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations in the end!

ladytsubaru83: Well I'm pretty sure you were right in your thoughts; I hope the anagram thing wasn't too silly.

Toni America: Glad you've enjoyed the story so far, I hope this last chapter was as good as the rest.

Well, that's it. Another story has come to a close. It is my wish that you all will continue to read, review and enjoy my stories. Thanks so much for sticking with me!


End file.
